Ein Rabe Namens Snape
by Persephone Lupin
Summary: Vollständig! Zusammenfassung: Im Sommer nach Harrys fünftem Schuljahr wird Snape in einen Raben verwandelt und trifft so auf Harry Potter. Dies ist ihr Sommer zusammen. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Originaltitel: 'The Raven' von Dizzy Wiz Bang
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört die Harry Potter-Welt J.K. Rowling, nicht mir. Nicht einmal die Geschichte gehört mir, sondern Dizzy Wiz Bang, mit deren Erlaubnis ich sie übersetzt habe, weil ich sie so genial lustig fand. Das englische Original findet ihr unter ihrem Pen Name bei fanfiction.net.  
  
Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen! (Und nicht vergessen ein review zu schreiben, das beflügelt mich bestimmt beim Übersetzen ...)

Ein Rabe Namens Snape  
  
von Dizzy Wiz Bang übersetzt aus dem Englischen von Persephone Lupin  
  
Zusammenfassung: Im Sommer nach Harrys fünftem Schuljahr wird Snape in einen Raben verwandelt und trifft so auf Harry Potter. Dies ist ihr Sommer zusammen._Kapitel 1_  
  
Endlich hatten die Sommerferien angefangen. Severus Snape, der hochgeschätzte Zaubertränkemeister der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei, entspannte sich an diesem Nachmittag bei einem einsamen Spaziergang um den See. Die meisten Leute dachten, er bliebe immer in den Verließen, weil er empfindlich gegenüber Sonnenlicht sei, aber in Wirklichkeit boten nur sie ihm den Frieden und die Ruhe, die er brauchte, um sich von den Tagen zu erholen, an denen er ständig von lauten jugendlichen Dummköpfen umgeben war.  
  
Später saß er in seinem Lieblingssessel im Lehrerzimmer und las genüsslich Zeitung, als die Stille unterbrochen wurde. Professor Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall kamen herein, vertieft in eine Diskussion über Harry Potter. Urgs, ausgerechnet Harry Potter. Allein die Erwähnung dieses Namens ruinierte Snapes perfekten Tag. Er knallte den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch und stand auf, um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen.  
  
Plötzliche Besorgnis spiegelte sich in deren Mienen wider, als der große, dunkelhaarige Zauberer nur kurz seinen Mund öffnete und sofort wieder schloss. In seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck von heftigem Schmerz, der nur eins bedeuten konnte: sein Dunkles Mahl brannte. Snape wurde vom Dunklen Lord Voldemort gerufen.  
  
Das Todessertreffen lief nicht gerade gut. Voldemort war in übelster Stimmung. Kein Wunder. In dem Fiasko im Zaubereiministerium hatte er elf seiner treusten Gefolgsleute an das Gefängnis von Askaban verloren, und Spione im Ministerium hatten berichtet, daß ihre Gerichtsverfahren wieder verschleppt wurden. Als das Treffen zu Ende war, waren alle, die teilgenommen hatten, geistig völlig erschöpft.  
  
Als sie sich von der einsamen Scheune, in der die Zusammenkunft stattgefunden hatte, entfernten, fragte einer der jüngeren Todesser: "Wo gehen Sie jetzt hin, Sir?"  
  
"Zurück nach Hogwarts, Mr. Flint."  
  
"Hey, woher wussten Sie, dass ich hinter der Maske stecke?"  
  
"Sie machen wohl Witze. Sie wussten ja auch, wer ich bin, trotz meiner Maske."  
  
"Nun, ein paar von uns treffen sich im Tropfenden Kessel, um einen zu trinken. Sie können sich gerne anschließen. Wo Sie doch immer nur in ihrem Kerker hocken und vor sich hinbrüten, macht das bestimmt bedeutend mehr Spaß."  
  
Überraschenderweise sagte Snape: "Ich denke, ich werde mitkommen." Es war wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich, da Severus Snape, seit er nicht mehr Anfang zwanzig war, nie mit anderen Todessern an einem solchen Besäufnis teilgenommen hatte. Nur wenn Lucius Malfoy ihn entweder anschwärzte oder bestach, ließ er sich überhaupt in der Öffentlichkeit in Gesellschaft dunkler Zauberer blicken.  
  
Gegen vier Uhr morgens bugsierte Tom, der Wirt, schließlich die letzten Gäste aus seiner Bar hinaus, so dass er für die Nacht schließen konnte. Die betrunkene Gesellschaft nahm ihren Weg Richtung Hyde Park, während ein paar Flaschen die Runde machten. Als er durch den Alkohol genug Mut zusammen gesammelt hatte, stellte sich klein Peter Pettigrew auf einen Felsblock und gab lallend eine Erklärung ab: "Sever-rus Snape, hiermit fordere ich dich ... zu einem Duell heraus."  
  
"Ich duel-liere mich nicht, wenn ich mehr als ein h-halbes Dutzend Drinks intus habe", lallte Snape zurück. "Fordere mich heraus, wenn wir beide n- nüchtern sind."  
  
"Ein N-nein apzekiere ich nicht als Antwort, Snillevus", antwortete Pettigrew. "Ich habe es mit Silirus Black aufgenommen, und der war damals auf der H-höhe seines Könnens und viiiiel mächtiger als du." Der untersetzte Zauberer mit den schütteren Haaren zog seinen Zauberstab und nahm eine wackelige Duellierhaltung ein.  
  
"Du b-bist ein Idiot." Snape schwankte, aber zog trotzdem seinen Zauberstab. "Rictusempra!"  
  
Der Lichtstrahl traf seinen Gegner geradewegs in die Magengrube, und er fing an unkontrolliert zu lachen. Dann fiel er zu Boden und hielt seinen Bauch. "Verdammt, ich piss gleich in die Hose!" Alle lachten sich über Peter kaputt, als er aufstand und seine schwarze Robe im schwachen Licht der Straßenlaterne feucht schimmerte.  
  
Snape grinste zuversichtlich, als die kleine Ratte einen Zauberspruch auf ihn abschoss. Snape konterte: "Proteg-" Schit. Zu spät. Er wurde in die Brust getroffen. Etwas bedeckt ihn. Es schien so etwas wie ein Netz zu sein. Mit seiner rechten Kralle griff er fest um seinen Stock und flatterte ärgerlich und frustriert mit seinen Flügeln. Warte mal. Er hatte Krallen? Flügel? Mist, er war in einen Vogel verwandelt worden!  
  
Jemand zog den schwarzen Stoff von ihm herunter, und er flog gradewegs in den Nachthimmel. Er hielt noch immer diesen Stock. Er flog und flog. Wohin wusste er nicht, er wusste nur, dass es seine einzige Rettung war. Zu betrunken und müde um auf seine Umgebung zu achteten, wurde er plötzlich von einem wie aus dem Nichts auftauchenden großen braunen Vogel angegriffen. Snape kämpfte und flog um sein Leben. Im Licht der Morgendämmerung stürzte er sich schließlich auf den nächsten Baum herab, um dem Falken zu entfliehen, der ihn scheinbar als Frühstück eingeplant hatte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis seine Nerven sich langsam beruhigten. Als er glaubte, er sei sicher in seinem Baum, brachte er seinen Stock sorgfältig im Geäst unter und steckte seinen Schnabel unter den Flügel, um ein wenig zu schlafen. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie ein anfangs so perfekter Tag sich so zum schlechteren wenden konnte, und das derart schnell.  
  
Mit einem Satz wachte Snape auf, als etwas an seinen Schwanzfedern vorbei sauste und klatschend gegen den Baum prallte. Er flatterte mit den Flügeln und schwebte einige Zentimeter über dem Ast, während der fette Junge mit den gelbblonden Haaren sein Luftgewehr nachlud und auf ihn zielte. Der dürre, rattengesichtige Junge, der daneben stand, lachte und zeigte auf ihn. Snape flog gerade aus dem Baum heraus, um frei manövrieren zu können, als ihn mit einem POP etwas seitlich am Kopf traf. Der harte Boden beendete seinen Absturz mit einem Krachen gerade als seine Benommenheit nachließ. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss seinen Flügel hinauf und signalisierte ihm deutlich genug, dass er ihn gebrochen hatte. Zudem fühlte er sich, als ob er sich außerdem den Schädel eingeschlagen hätte. Eine zähe Flüssigkeit ergoss sich von seinem Kopf auf seinen Nacken und Rücken hinunter. Das war es nun. So würde Severus Snape sterben, in der Gestalt eines Vogels mit schwarzen Flügeln abgeschossen von einem Muggle Jungen.  
  
Der fette Junge kiekste ihn unsanft in den Magen. Er lag bewegungslos da und hoffte, der Tod würde ihn bald ereilen. Da lenkte eine schrille Frauenstimme die Aufmerksamkeit der Kinder von ihrem hilflosen Opfer ab, und er wurde achtlos zurückgelassen. Eine Weile lag Snape neben dem Stamm des Baumes, aber als der Tod nicht kommen wollte, versuchte er sich aufzurappeln. Doch gerade als er sich aufgesetzt hatte, fiel fauchend eine Katze über ihn her und packte ihn. Sie schleppte ihn auf's Gebüsch zu. Er schlug mit den Flügeln und versuchte, nach ihren Tatzen zu picken, aber es half nichts. Er war zu schwach und benommen, um gegen das größere Tier anzukämpfen. Er schloss die Augen, als die Katze sich gerade daran machte, ihre Zähne in seinen Hals zu senken.  
  
Unbemerkt von ihm fuhr ein Auto die Auffahrt des Hauses hinauf und die Tür öffnete sich. WUFF! WUFF! WUFF!  
  
"Huhu! Duddy-Schätzchen! Tante Marge ist hier! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum sechzehnten Geburtstag! Wie bist du nur so groß geworden, ich glaube fast, du hast deinen Papi eingeholt!"  
  
"Hi, Tante, schau was ich zum Geburtstag bekommen habe! Ein Luftgewehr. Wirklich harmlos, aber ich ziele schon richtig gut. Heute Morgen habe ich einen großen schwarzen Vogel mitten im Flug getroffen!"  
  
"Das ist schön, mein Liebling. Lass uns hineingehen und deine Geschenke öffnen, ja?" Die Stimmen wurden schwächer, als die beiden auf das Haus zuliefen. Schließlich gingen sie hinein.  
  
Zum Glück war die Katze verschwunden sobald der Hund aus dem Auto gesprungen war. Snape hopste im Geäst der Hecke nach oben bis er gerade außer Reichweite des Hundes war. Er hatte schreckliche Schmerzen und steckte seinen Schnabel müde unter seinen heilen Flügel, um sich auszuruhen. Hoffentlich konnte er genügend Energie sammeln, um nach Hause zu fliegen. Das laute Gebell des Hundes ignorierte er.  
  
Snape erwachte am Nachmittag von einem Rascheln im Gesträuch. SCHNIPP. Man, das war knapp. Er flatterte zu Boden und attackierte ärgerlich den kleinen Zeh, der aus dem Loch in den dreckigen, ausgelatschten Turnschuhen hervorlugte.  
  
"Au, heh!", rief der Träger der Turnschuhe. Harry ging in die Hocke, um unter den Strauch zu schauen. "Hallo, du da, Mr. Rabe. Sieht aus, als hätte Dudly dich mit seinem Luftgewehr erwischt, was? Oh, dein Flügel ist gebrochen." Ärgerlich und frustriert pickte der schwarze Vogel nach den Händen, die versuchten ihn zu greifen. Der verschwitzte Jugendliche zog sein T-Shirt aus und warf es über den Vogel, bevor er das verletzte Tier darin einwickelte. "Wenn ich mit Heckeschneiden fertig bin, nehme ich dich mit ins Haus, verbinde deinen Flügel und wasch dich, OK?"  
  
Das Hemd roch besser als es aussah. Offensichtlich war es frisch gewaschen, und der größte Teil davon war unter Snapes Körper zusammengerafft. Keine schlechte Matratze. Harry legte das Bündel unter den Teil der Hecke, die schon geschnitten war. Snape hatte sehr gemischte Gefühle hierüber. Einerseits war er wenigstens von einem Zauberer gefunden worden. Andererseits, warum, warum nur musste dieser Zauberer ausgerechnet Harry Potter sein? Schließlich schlief er unter der Hecke ein. Mit seinen letzten Gedanken hoffte er, dass der junge Mann in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe besser sein möge als in Zaubertränke.  
  
Snape erwachte unter dem T-Shirt mit dem Gefühl, getragen zu werden. Er wollte schreien, aber sein Schnabel wurde zugedrückt während sie sich bewegten. Im Badezimmer angekommen, wurden seine Augen endlich von dem Hemd befreit. "Schhh, bitte sei leise. Falls wir gehört werden, werde ich in die Besenkammer unter gesteckt und kann dir nicht mehr helfen. Okay, ich muss dich jetzt absetzen, damit ich mich vorm Essen waschen kann. Sei lieb."  
  
Von oben auf dem Spülkasten schaute Snape still zu wie sich der Junge mit einem Lappen wusch. Dann wurde er ins Waschbecken gesetzt, während Harry sein Hemd inspizierte, bevor er es wieder anzog. "Glück gehabt. Aber Pech für dich dass die grüne Farbe in deinen Federn schon eingetrocknet ist, Kumpel."  
  
Harry nahm einen warmen, feuchten Stofffetzen und wischte damit über den Rücken des Vogels. Es war sogar ganz angenehm, und Snape beruhigte sich wieder, als der Junge ruhig auf ihn einredete und ihn sanft um den Hals griff, damit er stillhält.  
  
"Ich heiße Harry. Komisch, dass Hedwig nicht mit dir gesprochen hat. Ich glaube, sie hat alle kleineren Tiere und Vögel in der Nachbarschaft gewarnt, außer Reichweite von Dudley und seinem neuen Luftgewehr zu bleiben, seit er es als verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk bekommen hat. Ich habe schon ein paar Hunde und Katzen abgeschrubbt. Bin dafür ganz schön zerkratzt worden. Aber wir konnten sie schlecht mit grell blauen Flecken herumlaufen lassen, oder? Ich habe auch in ein paar Tagen Geburtstag. Ich werde sechzehn."  
  
Snape fand es etwas merkwürdig, dass Harry sich nach beiden Seiten umschaute, als er mit dem Raben im Arm aus dem Badezimmer trat. Harry lief auf Zehenspitzen durch den Flur zu seinem Zimmer, in dem nur wenige Möbel standen. Es gab da ein Bett und ein Regal, in dem kaputtes Spielzeug und andere Mugglemerkwürdigkeiten lagen. Harrys großer Schulkoffer stand bei seinem Bett. Er war mit Ketten umwickelt und mit dreifachen Sicherheitsschlössern verriegelt. Harry benutzte ihn als Tisch, da er in diesem Zustand für nichts anderes zu gebrauchen war.  
  
Der Junge fand einen großen Schuhkarton und legte ein besonders abgetragenes seiner von Dudley geerbten, übergroßen T-Shirts hinein. Es war mit rosa, gelben und lila Farbflecken übersäht, da Harry natürlich als Dudleys erste Zielscheibe gedient hatte. Er setzte Snape auf den Koffer und kniete sich davor, um sich den gebrochenen Flügel anzusehen. Unter dem Bett kramte Harry eine Rolle Gipsverband und ein paar Stöcke hervor. Dann richtete und verband er den Flügel recht geschickt und ordentlich, musste Snape zugeben.  
  
"Dudley verletzt ständig Vögel und andere kleine Tiere", sagte Harry sanft. "Ich bin, glaube ich, inzwischen ganz gut im Verarzten geworden, wenn ich so sagen darf. OK, ich habe jetzt den größten Teil der grünen Farbe von deinem Hals und Rücken abbekommen. Aber du hast jedes Mal fast meine Finger abgebissen, wenn ich nur in die Nähe deines Kopfs gekommen bin. Ich weiß, dass meine Eule Hedwig es gar nicht mag, wenn ich zu nah an ihre Augen komme. Wird schon irgendwann von alleine abgehen." Harry verließ den Raum, war aber schnell mit einem Schälchen Wasser zurück. Gerade als er es neben den Raben gestellt hatte, wurde er von seiner Tante Petunia gerufen. "Unter meinem Bett ist es dunkel und gemütlich. Ich sehe zu, dass ich etwas zu Essen für dich besorgen kann." Snape wurde im Schuhkarton untergebracht und unter das Bett geschoben. Er sah zu, wie das Paar Turnschuhe zur Tür hinaus verschwand.  
  
Später ging Harry lächelnd zurück in sein Zimmer. Er zog den Karton mit dem Vogel unter seinem Bett hervor und setzte ihn auf seinen Koffer. "Hallo, du da. Schau, wir haben Glück gehabt. Ich habe ein Stück Toast zum Mittagessen bekommen und dir ein bisschen Rinde aufgehoben. Ich schätze, du hast schon eine ganze Weile nichts mehr gegessen. Du hast sicher Hunger." Harry legte die Rinde neben den Raben, aber der steckte nur seinen Schnabel unter den unverletzten Flügel und interessierte sich nicht für das Essen und das Wasser.  
  
Harry schaute suchend in seinem Zimmer umher und fand schließlich einen Stift. Er riss ein Stück Pappe von Snapes Schuhkarton ab, deckte Hedwigs Käfig , der oben auf dem Regal stand, auf und zog seine schneeweiße Eule von ihrer Stange. Hedwig schuhuhte und knabberte an Harrys Fingern. "Hedwig, ich weiß ja, dass du normalerweise nicht gerne am Tag herumfliegst, aber es ist wirklich wichtig, OK? Bring das zu Hagrid. Und warte bis er dir ein kleines Paket gibt, in Ordnung? Dudleys letztes Opfer will nicht essen, und er wird immer schwächer." Hedwig signalisierte mit einem kleinen Schrei, dass sie verstanden hatte, und flog zwischen den Gitterstäben vor Harrys Fenster hindurch nach draußen.  
  
"So, wie soll ich dich denn nennen?" Harry strich dem Vogel über den Hals. "Ich glaube, ich werde dich Sirius taufen, nach meinem Patenonkel", überlegte der junge Zauberer.  
  
Innerlich schrie Snape, 'Potter, wage es ja nicht, mich nach diesem Idioten zu nennen! Ich werde dich in deinem siebten Schuljahr jeden Tag nachsitzen lassen, wenn du das machst." Er öffnete seinen Schnabel, um zu protestieren, aber Harry, der Angst hatte, die Dursleys könnten etwas hören, beruhigte ihn schnell. "OK, dann halt nicht Sirius. Weißt du was? Du erinnerst mich an meinen Zaubertränke Lehrer. Ich werde dich Professor Snape nennen. Wie wäre das? Gefällt es dir?" Snape konnte sein Glück fast nicht glauben. Oder hatte der Junge tatsächlich mal in der Schule aufgepasst und konnte den Unterschied zwischen normalen und magischen Tieren erkennen? Nein, Potter bestimmt nicht. Nun, wie zeigen Vögel noch, dass sie mit etwas einverstanden sind? Snape nickte mit dem Kopf und stellte seine Schwanzfedern auf. Er hoffte, dass dies eine angemessene Reaktion war.  
  
"Also gut, dann heißt du jetzt Snape", strahlte Harry.  
  
Harry legte sich auf sein Bett und setzte den Raben auf seine Brust. Er starrte an die Decke und streichelte gedankenverloren dem Vogel über den Rücken. Tränen kullerten aus seinen Augen, als er an den Tag dachte, an dem er seinen Patenonkel verloren hatte. Snape pickte an seinen Fingern. "Entschuldigung", schniefte Harry, "ich habe gerade an Sirius gedacht. Ich hätte mir damals wirklich mehr Mühe damit geben müssen, Oklumantik zu lernen, aber mein Lehrer hasst mich. Er beleidigt mich und sagt einfach nur 'mach schon', ohne mir überhaupt zu erklären wie. Dann lässt er mich jedes Mal nach dem Unterricht mit bohrende Kopfschmerzen zurück, und ich schleiche mich zu den Schlafzimmern und fühle mich noch angreifbarer als vorher. Denkst du nicht auch, ihm müsste eigentlich klar sein, dass ich nie auch nur das geringste bisschen über die Zaubererwelt gewusst habe bis Hagrid kam, um mir meinen Hagwarts Brief zu geben? Tut mir echt leid, dich nach ihm zu nennen. Ich hasse dich ja nicht."  
  
"Mann, ich langweile mich vielleicht hier. Ich wünschte, ich könnte an meinen Hausaufgaben arbeiten, aber wie du sehen kannst, hat Onkel Vernon alle meine Zauberbücher eingeschlossen, samt meines Zauberstabs. Oh, natürlich könnte ich die Schlösser öffnen, aber dann müsste ich Magie verwenden. Und wenn ich Magie benutze, werde ich sofort vor das Ministerium gezerrt, und man droht mir mit Schulrausschmiss." Harry schnaubte. "Du denkst sicher, dein Leben ist im Moment ziemlich beschissen, aber meins ist auch nicht gerade besser. Ich bin praktisch völlig schutzlos ohne meinen Zauberstab. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte, wenn wieder Dementoren auftauchen und mich angreifen würden während ich hier bleiben muss."  
  
Harry griff nach der Brotrinde und legte sie neben den Vogel. "Du solltest wirklich etwas essen bevor du zu schwach dazu wirst. Oder trink wenigstens das Wasser. Vögel sind recht zäh, aber wenn du nichts zu dir nimmst, wird es schnell abwärts mit dir gehen." Harry tauchte seinen Zeigefinger in das Wasser und hielt ihn vor Snape's Schnabel. Snape wollte am liebsten ein Stück vom Finger abbeißen, aber er hielt es dann doch für klüger, den Tropfen abzulecken, der ihm angeboten wurde. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er sich in eine Situation hineinmanövriert hatte, in der er von Harry Potter gefüttert werden musste. Aber der Junge hatte Recht. Er musste diese missliche Lage irgendwie überleben.  
  
"Guter Junge, Snape." Harry kicherte bei diesen Worten leise vor sich hin. "Ich hoffe, du schläfst gut unter meinem Bett. Ich decke Hedwig tagsüber immer ab, damit sie ruhig ist. Meine Tante und mein Onkel wollen so wenig wie möglich daran erinnert werden, dass ich existiere. Wahrscheinlich haben sie mich deshalb während der ersten elf Jahre meines Lebens in der Besenkammer unter der Treppe untergebracht. Ich habe mich jeden Abend in den Schlaf geheult, aber je mehr ich darüber nachgedacht habe, desto mehr hat es wehgetan. Schließlich habe ich gelernt, nicht mehr daran zu denken, dass ich ganz alleine auf dieser Welt war. In der Muggle Welt bin ich wirklich total alleine. Aber in der Zaubererwelt ist das glücklicherweise nicht so ..." Das letzte, an das Snape sich erinnern konnte bevor er einschlief, war Harrys vor Hunger knurrender Magen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	2. Kapitel 2

Vielen Dank an alle für's reviewen!!! Wenn man sieht, dass die Geschichte tatsächlich auch gelesen wird, macht das Übersetzen gleich doppelt Spaß. Nur muss ich wohl einige von Euch enttäuschen, slash gibt es hier nicht. Eigentlich übersetze ich die Geschichte für meine 10-jährige Tochter, es ist also alles eher harmlos und auch für Kinder geeignet. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch trotzdem. Ich fand die Geschichte sehr süß und lustig. Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich für meinen Sohn auf dem Flohmarkt einen total süßen Stoffraben gekauft, ratet mal, wie er heißt ... Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und review nicht vergessen ...  
  
Disclaimer gelten natürlich weiterhin.  
  
"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Nachdem Snape auf Harrys Brust eingeschlafen war, rief Tante Petunia den Jungen nach unten. Er sollte die Küche putzen während die Familie sich im Wohnzimmer um Tante Marge kümmerte. Snape erwachte alleine im Zimmer und fand sich in seinem Karton auf dem Koffer wieder. Als er gerade den Raum begutachtete und versuchte, sich einen Plan auszudenken, wie er aus seiner misslichen Situation wieder herauskommen könnte, tappte plötzlich Marges Hund ins Zimmer und steckte seine Nase in den Schuhkarton. Snape flatterte und kreischte, warf dabei seine Kiste um, und fiel auf den Boden. Panisch versuchte er, unter dem Bett in Deckung zu gehen, aber in seinem derzeitigen Zustand konnte er nur langsam watscheln. Er hatte noch nicht gelernt, wie er den Schwung seines Schwanzes mit seinen Schritten koordinieren musste, um schneller laufen zu können. Außerdem schleppte er einen dick verbundenen Flügel mit sich.  
  
Harry kam eben aus der Küche heraus, als er das Gekreische und Gebell aus seinem Zimmer hörte. Er rannte die Treppe hinauf, nahm drei Stufen gleichzeitig, und rettete den Raben in letzter Sekunde vor den gefletschten Zähnen des Hundes. Onkel Vernon, der wutschnaubend hinter ihm her gerannt kam, musste oben an der Treppe erst einmal Luft schnappen, so dass Harry gerade genug Zeit blieb, um den Vogel unter das Bett zu schieben. "Pssst, still", flüsterte er, während der Hund zur Tür hinaus lief.  
  
"JUNGE, du weißt, dass du deine Eule ruhig halten sollst! Zimmerarrest bis morgen früh. Und kein Abendessen!" Harry ließ sich die Wand hinunter gleiten und saß enttäuscht auf dem Fußboden. Nachdem der Mann mit hochrotem, feisten Gesicht aus dem Raum gestampft war, kam zu allem Überfluss auch noch Dudley herein und trat ihm in den Magen. "Missgeburt", schleuderte er Harry ins Gesicht. Dann knallte die Tür zu, und ein Dutzend Türschlösser schnappten geräuschvoll ins Schloß.  
  
Harry saß keuchend auf dem Boden und hielt sich seinen Bauch. Snape watschelte hinüber zu dem Jungen und versuchte seinen Schopf wuscheligen schwarzen Haares zu glätten, bis Harry sich schließlich aus seiner zusammengekauerten Haltung herauslöste. "OK, OK, ich steh schon auf." Harry rieb sich den Kopf, denn Snape hatte ihm bei seinem Putzversuch fast die Haare ausgerissen. "Aber trotzdem danke."  
  
Langsam setzte er sich auf, nahm den schwarzen Vogel auf den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich. Schnaubend sagte er: "Ich wünschte ich wäre ein Vogel und könnte wegfliegen. Ich liebe das Fliegen. Ich bin, uhm, ich WAR Sucher im Quidditch Team meines Hauses seit ich in der ersten Klasse war. Ich hatte vorher nie auf einem Besen gesessen, weißt du, und dieser andere Junge, Malfoy, stahl das Erinnermich meines Klassenkameraden Neville. Er warf es aus zwanzig Meter Höhe auf den Boden, um es kaputt zu machen, aber ich flog hinterher und habe es gerettet. Meine Hauslehrerin hat beobachtet, wie ich das Erinnermich gefangen habe und wie ich fliegen konnte. Sie hat mich daraufhin dem Manschaftskapitän vorgestellt. Ich vermisse meinen Besen wirklich. Eine ekelhafte Kröte namens Umbridge hat ihn letztes Jahr weggeschlossen. Ich würde sie am liebsten an Hedwig und dich verfüttern. Oder vielleicht doch nicht, sonst bekommt ihr noch Magenschmerzen." Müde und schwach steckte der schwarze Vogel schließlich seinen Schnabel wieder unter den Flügel.  
  
Kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit kehrte Hedwig mit ein paar kleinen Beuteln zurück. Sie nahm einen Schluck Wasser bevor sie sich neben Harry auf dem Bett niederließ. Als sie ihr Gesicht in sein Hemd kuschelte, kraulte Harry ihr zur Belohnung Hals und Rücken während er Hagrids Anweisungen las. In einem der Beutel hatte der Halbriese eine Pulvermischung und eine Pipette geschickt. In der anderen war einer von Hagrids steinharten Kuchen. Hungrig wie er war, freute sich Harry, dass er nun überhaupt etwas hatte, um seinen Magen zu füllen. Aber zuerst musste er sich um seinen gefiederten Patienten kümmern.  
  
"Hedwig, ich habe euch noch gar nicht ordentlich vorgestellt. Ich nenne unseren neuen Gast Professor Snape. Professor, das ist Hedwig." Die Schnee- Eule schuhuhte leise. Der Rabe krächzte zurück. Dies ging eine Weile hin und her, während Harry aufstand, um das Pulver mit etwas Wasser anzurühren.  
  
"Hallo, du da", schuhuhte Hedwig. "Ich schätze, du hast meine Botschaft über Dudley und sein neues Luftgewehr nicht bekommen, was?"  
  
"Hey, ich kann dich ja verstehen. Verstehst du mich auch?", krächzte der Rabe.  
  
"Natürlich, du Dummi. Aber du hast einen merkwürdigen Akzent. Bist wohl nicht von hier?"  
  
"Ich wurde von einem Falken angegriffen, als ich gerade hier durch flog. In dem Baum vor dem Haus hatte ich Schutz gesucht."  
  
"Ich verstehe. Und wie heißt du wirklich? Harry hat dich nur nach seinem Zaubertränke Lehrer genannt, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen, weißt du."  
  
"Allerdings weiß ich das. Aber ich bin tatsächlich Severus Snape. Merlin sei Dank hat er mich nicht nach seinem Patenonkel genannt." Snape erklärte schnell, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er in einen Raben verwandelt wurde. Dann fragte er: "Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
  
"Harry mag dich nicht, weil du gemein zu ihm bist."  
  
"Ein Gefallen für Mister Potter also."  
  
"Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Was soll ich machen?"  
  
"Harry ist vollkommen wehrlos, weil sein Zauberstab weggeschlossen wurde."  
  
"Was du nicht sagst?! Was glaubst du warum ich die ganze Zeit hier herumfliege? Bestimmt nicht zu meinem Vergnügen! Nein, mein Herr, ich halte die Augen offen für alles Ungewöhnliche. Ich passe schon auf meinen Harry auf."  
  
Snape unterbrach Hedwigs Tirade. "Entschuldigung, aber was ist nun mit meiner Bitte?"  
  
"Wohl einer von der ungeduldigen Sorte, was? Also gut. Um was handelt es sich?"  
  
"Ich habe meinen Zauberstab draußen im Baum gelassen. Bringe ihn bitte Mister Potter. Ich möchte, dass er ihn erst einmal hat - für den Notfall."  
  
"Das ist nett von dir! Bin sofort zurück." Hedwig hopste auf die Fensterbank und flog hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Wahrscheinlich um auf die Suche nach etwas essbarem zu gehen, nahm Harry an.  
  
Der Junge nahm den schwarzen Vogel hoch und setzte ihn auf seinen Koffer. "Komm jetzt, du musst etwas essen. Hagrid hat mir eine Vogelfuttermischung geschickt, die dir helfen wird, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen." Mit festem Griff hielt er den Raben fest. Snape versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, gab aber vor Schwäche schnell wieder auf. Harry hielt den Kopf des Vogels so vorsichtig wie möglich und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Während Snape sich noch wehrte, wurde eine Pipette in seinen Schnabel geschoben, die einen weichen Brei direkt in seine Speiseröhre drückte. Er würgte und schluckte und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
"Schon geschafft", sagte Harry leise, "alles unten. Du musst aber auch trinken, zu großer Wasserverlust kann schnell tödlich für Vögel sein." Harry füllte die Pipette mit Wasser und hielt sie dem Raben vor den Schnabel, damit er selbst daraus trinken konnte.  
  
Als sie mit Snapes Zauberstab in den Krallen vor dem vergitterten Fenster schwebte, rief Hedwig laut. Harry griff durch die Stäbe und nahm den Zauberstab bei seinem Griff. Die weiße Eule ließ sich auf seiner Hand ins Zimmer gleiten. "Wo hast du das her, Mädchen?" Hedwig zwinkerte Harry zu. "In den Griff sind die Initialen 'S.S.' eingraviert. Hahaha, das kann ja nicht wahr sein. Ist das deiner, Professor?" Der schwarze Vogel würgte und hustete immer noch, während er in kleinen Schlucken von der Pipette trank. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um den Hals frei zu bekommen, Harry jedoch interpretierte die Bewegung als 'nein'.  
  
"Nun, wenn wir in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren, werden wir den Besitzer schon finden. So lange werde ich ihn mir wohl ausleihen dürfen. Danke, Hedwig." Die Eule flog wieder zum Fenster hinaus, um ihre Runden zu drehen und etwas zu fressen zu finden.  
  
Harry knabberte an Hagrids Kuchen. Er schmeckte gar nicht so schlecht, aber es war schwierig, ein ordentliches Stück davon abzubeißen. Deshalb ging er dazu über, mit seinen Zähnen Krümel davon abzuraspeln. Wenn er sie lange genug in seinem Mund ließ, nahmen sie eine gummiartige Konsistenz an, und er musste lange kauen, bevor er das ganze hinunterschlucken konnte. Nach seiner bisherigen Erfahrung mit Hagrids Kochkunst, war er tatsächlich dankbar. Er brauchte seinen Magen nur mit ein wenig Kuchen zu füllen, und schon würde er sich für eine ganze Weile satt fühlen.  
  
Hedwig kam mit einem Froschbein im Schnabel zurück und bot es Snape an. "Nein danke", krächzte der Rabe, "mir ist gerade so eine Vogelbrei in den Schlund gestopft worden."  
  
"Urgs, von dem Zeug muss ich kotzen. Aber es hilft. Weißt du was? Du solltest anfangen, deine Federn zu putzen, wenn du sonst nichts zu tun hast. Sie sehen schon ganz zerzaust und stumpf aus."  
  
Snape blinzelte. "Und wie geht das?"  
  
"Okay, pass auf." Hedwig hob einen Flügel und begann, ihren Schnabel entlang einer der größeren Federn zu ziehen, immer von der Basis zur Spitze. "Schau wie ich die kleinen Häkchen mit meiner Zunge ineinander fädele? Und außerdem werden die Federn eingefettet, so dass dein Gefieder wasserdicht bleibt. Wenn die kleinen Häkchen ordentlich zusammen haften, kannst du die Luft besser unter deinen Flügeln halten, wenn du wieder fliegen kannst. Am besten, du bereitest dich schon mal darauf vor. Vögel sollten immer zum Fliegen bereit sein."  
  
"Das habe ich bereits gelernt", antwortete Snape trocken, bevor er sich an seiner neuen Aufgabe versuchte. "Autsch, soll das etwa wehtun?"  
  
"Nein. Erlaube mir, es dir zu zeigen", schuhuhte Hedwig in Snapes Ohr. Während Harry an seinem Steinkuchen herum knabberte, sah er interessiert zu, wie Hedwig zu Snape hinüber hopste und begann, die Federn an seinem Rücken zu glätten. Scheinbar kommunizierten sie miteinander.  
  
"Das ist angenehm, Hedwig. Danke."  
  
"Kein Problem. Du brauchst einfach ein bisschen Nachhilfe darin, wie man sich als Vogel verhält. Harry krault mir immer den Hinterkopf. Das ist so ziemlich die einzige Stelle, wo ich nicht drankomme. Aber Menschenfinger fühlen sich nie so gut an wie ein Vogelschnabel."  
  
Snape pickte die alte Brotrinde auf und legte sie vor Hedwigs Füße. "Hier, bitte nimm. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, wie Potter hier lebt, wenn ich es jetzt nicht selbst gesehen hätte. Alles, was er zum Abendessen bekommen hat, war eine Scheibe Toast, und trotzdem hat er ein Stück davon für mich aufgehoben."  
  
Hedwig nickte. "So ist er halt, mein Harry." Sie flog mit Froschbein und Brotrinde im Schnabel zurück zu ihrem Käfig und ließ beides in ihre Futterschüssel fallen.  
  
"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-  
  
Immer wenn es am Nachmittag am heißesten wurde, legte sich Harry zum Abkühlen in das Blumenbeet unter dem Wohnzimmerfenster. Mit Snape auf seiner Brust hörte er den Stimmen aus dem Fernseher zu. Harry und Snape dösten beide vor sich hin, als - KRAHKRAH! Snape breitete seine Flügel aus und plusterte sich auf, um die sich nähernde Katze zu verscheuchen. Die Katze jedoch blieb unbeeindruckt von dem Gekreische und seiner Flügelspannweite. Sie ließ sich seelenruhig neben Harrys Kopf nieder.  
  
"Pssst, sei ruhig, Snape. Hallo, Professor McGonagall. Schauen Sie nach mir? Mir geht's gut." Harry setzte sich auf. "Professor McGonagall, darf ich Ihnen Professor Snape vorstellen? Professor Snape, dies hier ist Professor McGonagall. Es ist natürlich nicht wirklich Professor Snape. Ich habe ihn nur so genannt." Snape krächzte zu McGonagalls 'miau'.  
  
"Minerva, kannst Du mich verstehen?", fragte der schwarze Vogel aufgeregt. Die Animagus-Katze schleckte hungrig ihre Schnurrhaare. "Mist, ich schätze, ich kann nur mit Vögeln reden."  
  
Harry kicherte. "Bitte friss ihn nicht, Professor. Er wurde von meinem Cousin aus dem Flug abgeschossen. Ich versuche gerade, ihn wieder aufzupäppeln. Es geht ihm schon viel besser seit gestern. Richten Sie Hagrid bitte meinen Dank aus. Wenigstens waren Sie so klug zu warten, bis Tante Marge und ihre Bulldogge weggefahren sind. Snape wurde letzte Nacht fast gefressen. Aber er ist ein reizbares Kerlchen. Er hätte dem Hund sicher schwer im Magen gelegen, also versuchen Sie es besser nicht."  
  
Der Rabe schüttelte seine Schwanzfedern aus. 'Ja, sag's ihr nur, Potter. Ach, wenn ich nur Dumbledore eine Nachricht schicken könnte.'  
  
Zufrieden mit den Informationen, die sie bekommen hatte, schlenderte McGonagall auf die Hecke zu und verschwand.  
  
"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-  
  
Später trug Harry Snape zu dem kleinen Park am Ende der Straße. Mit dem Raben auf dem Schoß setzte er sich in die Schaukel. Während Snape sein Gefieder putzte, genau so wie Hedwig es ihm gezeigt hatte, zog Harry die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten aus der Tasche und las Snape die Artikel vor. Dabei fügte er jedes Mal seinen eigenen Kommentar hinzu, wenn Minister Fudge oder einer der Todesser erwähnt wurde.  
  
"Hey, schau mal hier bei den Partneranzeigen: 'SS, habe Ihren Umhang gefunden. Bitte MF kontaktieren.'" Harry lachte. "SS scheint momentan eine ganze Menge Dinge zu verlieren. Vielleicht sollte ich eine Anzeige wegen des Zauberstabs aufgeben."  
  
Der Rabe versuchte, den Gryffindor böse anzustarren. Da er aber nicht auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit dem Schüler war, bemerkte dieser es nicht. Als er ihn jedoch in den Finger biss, sprang Harry mit einem Satz von der Schaukel, und Snape plumpste in den Sand. "Autsch, das war aber gar nicht nett, Snape. Manchmal führst du dich wirklich auf wie der Zauberer, nach dem ich dich genannt habe. Ich sollte dich zur Strafe nach Hause laufen lassen." Der Vogel krächzte zurück, drehte sich um und lief watschelnd davon.  
  
"Halt. Warte. Okay, tut mir leid, aber du hast mir weh getan. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause, und du bist längst noch nicht so weit, dass du alleine zurechtkommst." Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war Harry bei Snape und hob ihn gerade vom Boden hoch, als mehrere Katzen unter einem Busch hervor geschlichen kamen. Während Harry dem Raben mit einem Finger vom Hals zur Brust strich, sagte er: "Nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe, will ich nun wirklich nicht, dass du von den Nachbarskatzen gefressen wirst. Hast Du gesehen, wie schnell sie aus ihrem Versteck gekommen sind, als du auf dem Boden saßt?"  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief Harry unruhig. Snape hopste aus seinem Schuhkarton und machte sich auf den Weg zu Harrys Kissen. Hedwig flog aus ihrem Käfig heraus und landete schwer auf Harrys Brust, um ihn aus seinem Alptraum aufzuwecken. Als Harry die Augen öffnete, sah er zwei Paar Vogelaugen auf ihn hinunter blicken, die dazugehörigen Schnäbel nur Millimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. "'Tschuldigung, Leute, habe ich euch geweckt?" Ohne es zu merken, rieb Harry die Narbe auf seiner Stirn.  
  
"Voldemort ist ärgerlich darüber, dass er durch das Verschulden eines seiner Anhänger noch einen Todesser verloren hat. Er muss ziemlich wichtig für ihn gewesen sein, sonst wäre er bestimmt nicht so aufgebracht." Harry boxte so fest in sein Kissen, dass Snape vor Schreck herunter flatterte. "Sorry, Snape. Ich sollte wirklich Okklumantik lernen, um Voldemort aus meinen Gedanken herauszuhalten, aber ich kapier's einfach nicht. Mein Lehrer sagt immer nur, ich soll meine Gedanken leeren, aber ich weiß nicht, wie das gehen soll. Wie kann man denn an gar nichts denken? Das allein klingt doch schon völlig widersinnig."  
  
Der Rabe krächzte, und Hedwig schuhuhte leise, so als ob sie Harry etwas sagen wollten. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch zwei verstehen. Snape - nein, nicht du, mein Lehrer - er denkt, dass ich ein Schwächling bin, weil ich immer so emotional handele. Aber ich bin ein Mensch, und ich habe nun mal Gefühle. Ich bin nicht wie er, hart und kalt wie eine Art Reptil in der Winterstarre. Er hackt dauernd auf mir herum, genauso wie mein Vater und mein Patenonkel immer auf ihm herumgehackt haben. Aber ich bin doch nicht mein Vater. Ich habe das wirklich nicht verdient. Er denkt, dass ich verwöhnt und eingebildet bin, weil jeder meinen Namen kennt. Lebt so etwa jemand, der berühmt ist? Ich würde wirklich durchdrehen, wenn ich nicht tief in meinem Herzen wüsste, wie sehr meine Mutter mich geliebt hat. Ich habe ihre grünen Augen, wisst ihr. Ich wette, ich habe auch ihr Herz." Nachdem er seinen Gefühlen so Luft gemacht hatte, gähnte Harry und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück in die Kissen. Das leise Krächzen und Rufen der beiden Vögel lullte ihn in den Schlaf.  
  
"Hedwig?", krächzte Snape.  
  
"Was ist?", schuhuhte die Eule zurück.  
  
"Ich habe heute versucht, mit einem Katzen-Animagus zu sprechen."  
  
"Harrys Lehrerin für Verwandlung, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja. Ich hörte mich für sie wohl wie ein richtiger Vogel an. Ich glaube, sie wollte mich fressen."  
  
"Lass mich bloß mit so etwas in Ruhe."  
  
"Aber es ist wichtig."  
  
"Bestimmt nicht."  
  
"Harry sagte, dass Du mit kleinen Tieren reden kannst. Du hast sie vor seinem Cousin gewarnt."  
  
"Ich bin ja auch ein magisches Geschöpf. Ich kann direkt mit anderen Vögeln und Tieren kommunizieren. Du aber bist ein Zauberer in der Gestalt eines Vogels. Eines gewöhnlichen Vogels, weil Du kein Animagus bist. Gewöhnliche Tiere können sich nicht direkt über Artgrenzen hinweg verständigen. Natürliche Feinde oder nicht, was sie nicht durch Instinkt wissen, das lernen sie am Verhalten abzulesen."  
  
"Hätte ich McGonagall denn nicht auch verstehen müssen?"  
  
"Ich habe noch nie in ihrer Katzenform mit ihr geredet. Keine Ahnung wie sehr sie auf andere Tiere aufpasst. Tut mir leid."  
  
"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	3. Kapitel 3

Vielen Dank für's reviewen an alle! Hoffe, Ihr mögt das nächste Kapitel auch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen (und beim Reviewen, grins)!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
_Kapitel 3  
_  
Hagrids steinharter Kuchen hielt Harry eine ganze Weile über Wasser. Erst am Tag vor seinem Geburtstag waren nur noch ein paar Krümel davon übrig. Er hatte die letzten Krumen zuerst Hedwig und Snape angeboten, jedoch diese blinzelten nur und nahmen nichts von der Serviette.  
  
"Ihr wisst wohl etwas über Hagrids Kochkünste, das ich nicht wei", kicherte Harry. "Es schmeckt wirklich nicht so schlecht."  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf: 'Kann nicht behaupten, ich hätte schon mal das Vergnügen gehabt.'  
  
Mit den Händen unter seinem Kopf lehnte sich Harry zurück in sein Bett und dachte laut nach: "Mrs. Weasley schickt immer Pasteten oder Kuchen, und Ron schenkt mir jedes Mal Berty Botts Bohnen jeglicher Geschmacksrichtungen zum Geburtstag. Er ist so kreativ, wenn es um Geschenke geht, was, Hedwig?" Schuhu. Krächz.  
  
Snape krächzte: "Ich hasse diese Gelee-Bohnen. Aber was noch schlimmer ist, sind die Zitronendrops vom Direktor."  
  
"Du bist ein ganz schön wählerischer Geselle. Nur gut, dass du dich schließlich dazu entschlossen hast, Froschbeine und Brotkrumen zu essen", schuhuhte Hedwig.  
  
"Ich esse, um zu überleben, aber bei Mäusen geht es einfach zu weit. Obwohl es da eine bestimmte Ratte gäbe, deren Glieder ich gerne auseinander reißen würde."  
  
"Es ist auf alle Fälle besser als Vogelbrei."  
  
Harry lachte: "Bestimmt würden alle, die mich hier so mit zwei Vögeln sprechen sehen, denken, ich wäre total verrückt geworden. Vor allem, wenn ich ihnen noch erzählte, dass ihr mir antwortet."  
  
"Hedwig, ich habe eine Idee", fuhr Snape fort.  
  
"Erzähle nur weiter, du."  
  
"Kennst du vielleicht einen Papagei? Ein Papagei könnte vielleicht für mich übersetzen-"  
  
"Halt, stopp", unterbrach Hedwig. "Papageien sind schlau, aber sie müssen die Laute, die sie imitieren sollen, zuerst ein paar mal gehört haben. Deine Botschaft würde nicht anders klingen als ein nasales Krah-Krächz." Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo.  
  
"Nasal? Du, du machst dich über mich lustig!", Snape klappte den Schnabel zu und steckte ihn unter seinen Flügel, um eine Weile vor sich hinzubrüten.  
  
"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-  
  
Ron rannte Harry entgegen, als dieser hinter Arthur Weasley zum Fuchsbau gelaufen kam. "Ist er das? Ist das Snape?"  
  
Harry drückte zuerst Ginny kurz, dann umarmte er Mrs. Weasley und küsste sie leicht auf die Wange.  
  
'Ein richtiges Familientreffen, wie ergreifend.' Snape schaute amüsiert von Hedwigs Käfig aus zu.  
  
"Hei, Harry." Charlie schüttelte dem Neuankömmling die Hand.  
  
"Hei, Charlie, lange nicht gesehen. Gerade auf Urlaub?"  
  
"Yep. Das ist also Snape. Ron hat uns deine Briefe über ihn vorgelesen. Bist du sicher, dass er ein Rabe ist?"  
  
"Sieht aus wie ein Rabe und krächzt wie ein Rabe. Warum fragst du?"  
  
"Nach dem, was du in deinen Briefen über ihn geschrieben hast, ist er zu zahm für einen gewöhnlichen Raben." Charlie hielt den Käfig auf Augenhöhe, um den großen Vogel genauer inspizieren zu können.  
  
"Zahm?", lachte Harry. "Nur so lange, wie alles nach seinem Willen geht. Sonst ist er ein übellauniger Giftzwerg."  
  
Ron lachte hysterisch: "Jaa, bist du sicher, er ist ein Rabe? Sein Schnabel ist fast so groß wie der von einem Tukan." Snape breitete seine Flügel aus und krächzte Harrys besten Freund ärgerlich an: '50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!' "Das ist zu gut, er sieht wirklich genau aus wie Professor Snape, wenn er ein Vogel wäre. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich ihn mir immer als übergroße Fledermaus vorgestellt habe."  
  
Snape packte die Tür des Käfigs mit seinem Schnabel und fing an, daran herum zu rütteln. 'Lasst mich hier raus! Ich werde dir schon den Unterschied zwischen einem Vogel und einer Fledermaus zeigen!'  
  
Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist ganz bestimmt ein magisches Wesen, Harry. Er versteht, was wir sagen. Wirst du ihn behalten?"  
  
"Ich werde ihn entscheiden lassen, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn er bei mir bleiben würde." Im Haus angekommen, fragte Harry: "Heh, Charlie, kann ich mir später mal deinen Besen ausleihen? Mein Feuerblitz wurde letztes Jahr in Hogwarts einkassiert, und ich vermisse das Fliegen ziemlich."  
  
"Klar. Habe davon gehört. Kein Problem, Kumpel. Wir sollten versuchen, immer mal ein bisschen Quidditch zu spielen, während du hier bist." Charlie zwinkerte. "Um dich fit dafür zu machen, das diesjährige Slytherin Team zu schlagen."  
  
'Das denke ich nicht, Weasley', krächzte Snape und schüttelte seine Federn. Harry lachte.  
  
"Ich glaube fast, Snape hält zu Slytherin", schnaubte er.  
  
Ron zeigte auf die grüne Farbe, die noch immer am Kopf des Raben haftete, und lachte: "Yep, er hat auf alle Fälle die Farben dafür." Snape schnappte nach Rons Finger, aber kam mit seinem Schnabel nicht an den Käfigstäben vorbei. "Wow, er ist auch genauso tückisch wie der fettige Idiot von Professor." Offenbar brachten Rons Sticheleien den glänzend schwarzen Vogel immer mehr auf. Er wurde lauter und fing an, im Käfig wild mit seinen Flügeln zu schlagen.  
  
Harry bekam Angst, Snape könnte sich so selbst verletzen. Deshalb deckte er den Käfig zu und rannte die Treppen hoch zu Rons Zimmer. "Scht, beruhige dich. Es hat bestimmt nichts mit dir persönlich zu tun." Er ließ ihn aus Hedwigs Käfig heraus und drückte den Vogel gerade an seine Brust, als Charlie ins Zimmer kam. Snape war ein bisschen scheu und flatterte vor Überraschung, aber Harry hielt ihn fest. "Hey, Charlie, lange nicht gesehen", grinste er. "Scht, ist schon OK."  
  
Charlie streckte eine Hand nach dem Raben aus: "Ich würde gerne mal nach seinem Flügel sehen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." Harry zuckte zurück, als Snape versuchte, ein großes Stück von Charlies Finger abzubeißen. 'Mach dich weg von mir, Weasley.' BEIß.WÜRG Aber Charlie hatte schnell reagiert und seinen Finger tief in den Schnabel des Vogels geschoben, so dass dieser nicht mit viel Druck zubeißen konnte.  
  
"Hast du gesehen, wie man das macht, Harry? Ich bin sicher, du hast die Reflexe, um das auch tun zu können. So kann er meinen Finger nicht richtig schnappen, und es ist kaum mehr als ein leichtes Quetschen. Wenn er mit der Spitze seines Schnabels zuhacken könnte, würdest du bestimmt ein ganz schönes Stück Haut einbüßen. Der Trick ist auch sehr nützlich bei Drachenbabies."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Die Verbände hier sind dreckig. Wie lange war diese Schiene schon dran?" Charlie untersuchte vorsichtig Snapes verletzten Flügel, während Snape versuchte besser zuzubeißen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn Snape seinen Schnabel weiter öffnete, war es Charlie, der eine günstigere Position für seinen Finger fand.  
  
"Etwas über eine Woche, denke ich. Zwischen Katzen und Hunden, die versucht haben ihn zu fressen, hat er einiges mitgemacht."  
  
Snape dachte: 'Du solltest eben besser auf mich aufpassen, Potter.'  
  
"Dann ist es wirklich an der Zeit, ihn zu wechseln. Das gibt mir auch die Gelegenheit nachzusehen, ob der Flügel ordentlich gerichtet ist", sagte Charlie.  
  
"Danke, Charlie. Scht, Snape, das ist nur Charlie. Er arbeitet mit Tieren, hauptsächlich Drachen. Sei nett zu ihm und lass ihn deinen Flügel ansehen, OK. Guter Junge." Harry streichelte den schwarzen Vogel und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.  
  
Tatsächlich blieb Snape ruhig und hielt still, während er untersucht und wieder verbunden wurde. "Gut gemacht, Harry. Sieht aus, als wäre es ein einfacher Bruch, und er verheilt gut. Konntest wohl die Farbe nicht von seinem Kopf abbekommen, was?"  
  
"Du hättest ihn vorher sehen sollen. Aber er hat mich partout seinen Kopf nicht schrubben lassen. Glaubst du, es geht mit Zauberei ab?"  
  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, Harry. Ich würde es lieber nicht versuchen, sonst verunstaltest du ihn aus Versehen am Ende noch mit deinem Zauberspruch." Snape schauderte es bei Charlies Worten. "Hat er denn ordentlich gefressen?"  
  
"Erst wollte er nicht und wurde ziemlich schwach. Hagrids Mischung hat dann Wunder gewirkt. Ich habe ihn dazu gebracht, Froschbeine zu essen, wenn ich sie vorher koche. Meine Tante hat mir außerdem an meinem Geburtstag eine Hand voll Vogelfutter geschenkt, weil nichts mehr ins Vogelhäuschen im Garten passte."  
  
"Oh, nett von ihr", sagte Charlie.  
  
Snape dachte: 'Warum hast du das bloß so formuliert, Potter? Er hat gar nicht mitbekommen, dass das dein Geburtstagsgeschenk sein sollte. Wirklich, eine Hand voll Vogelfutter, warum dann überhaupt was schenken?'  
  
"Er wollte es nicht essen, bis Hedwig ihm schließlich gezeigt hat, dass es in Ordnung ist." Harry kicherte während er dem Raben über den Hals und bis zu seinen Schwanzfedern strich.  
  
"Harry!", rief Hermine noch bevor sie mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen durch die Tür des Schlafzimmers gerannt kam.  
  
Der Junge ließ Snape auf dem Schlafzimmertisch zurück und stand auf. "Hi", strahlte er, während sie sich umarmten. Leise kam Krummbein hinter Hermine ins Zimmer getappt. MIIAAUUU!! KRÄCHZ!! FAUCH!  
  
"Krummbein, NEIN!", schimpfte Hermine.  
  
"Snape!" Harry befreite sich aus der Umarmung, drehte sich um und hob den schwarzen Vogel in dem Moment hoch als die Klauen der Katze auf seinen Kopf niedersausten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte er den Raben geschnappt, aber dafür trafen ihn die Krallen des großen, roten Katers quer über den Handrücken. "Autsch!"  
  
"Hermine, bring' bitte Krumm hier raus!" Harry schaffte es mit Müh und Not, den völlig durchgedrehten Vogel trotz seines Geschreis und Flügelschlagens festzuhalten. 'POTTER! Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst besser aufpassen!', schrie Snape, '50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Teufel, 100 Punkte Abzug, es war schließlich Grangers verdammte Katze!'  
  
"Scht, ist ja OK, Snape. Scht", sagte Harry leise, "er ist schon weg. Ich hab dich ja."  
  
Charlie schaute von Rons Bett aus zu: "Harry, du solltest einen Beruf mit Tieren in Betracht ziehen. Du hast Talent."  
  
"Charlie, er wurde gekratzt. Kannst du mir helfen, die Kratzer zu säubern?"  
  
"Warte einen Moment, Mama hat eine Heilsalbe. Du hast auch ein paar Kratzer abbekommen, Kumpel." Der Rotschopf verließ das Zimmer durch die Tür und war mit einem POP zurück. Seltsamerweise reagierte der Vogel nicht, als Charlie ins Zimmer Apparierte, aber Harry schreckte zusammen. "Hast du das gesehen, Harry?"  
  
"Was gesehen?" Sie unterhielten sich, während Charlie Snapes Kratzer versorgte. Harry strich auch etwas Salbe auf seine eigene Verletzung.  
  
"Snape war gar nicht überrascht, als ich Appariert bin. Aber du warst es."  
  
"Und was glaubst du, was das bedeutet?"  
  
"Er muss daran gewöhnt sein, dass Zauberer Apparieren. Du bist zusammengeschreckt, weil du es nicht bist."  
  
"Glaubst du, er gehört einem Zauberer? Da fällt mir gerade ein, ich habe, beziehungsweise Hedwig hat den Zauberstab von jemandem gefunden." Harry holte den 'geliehenen' Zauberstab hervor. Er hielt ihn Charlie hin, aber Snape attackierte Charlies Hand, als dieser danach greifen wollte. 'Idiotischer Junge, gib ihn bloß nicht aus der Hand. Geh weg, du! Fass ja meinen Zauberstab nicht an!' Der Rabe schnappte ärgerlich nach Charlie.  
  
"Ist schon OK, Harry. Gib ihn Professor Dumbledore bei der Zusammenkunft heute Abend."  
  
"Zusammenkunft? Ich darf zu einer Zusammenkunft?"  
  
"Jawohl, du bist zu dem Ordenstreffen heute Nacht eingeladen." Charlie klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.  
  
Innerlich war Snape ekstatisch über diese Nachricht: 'Ja, gut, ein Ordenstreffen. Das ist meine Gelegenheit. Dumbledore wird dort sein, und auch eine ganze Reihe Verwandlungsexperten. Potter, ich komme mit dir.'  
  
"Krass!", sagte Ron, der in der Türe stand. Er hielt zwei Besen in der Hand. "Komm, Harry, lass uns vorm Abendessen noch ein bisschen fliegen."  
  
"Schon unterwegs," erwiderte Harry, während er versuchte, Snape in den Käfig zu setzen. Snape jedoch dachte nicht daran und kletterte auf die Käfigspitze. 'Nein', dachte er, 'ich bin doch nicht dein Gefangener.'  
  
"Böser Vogel, rein mit dir." Harry versuchte, den Raben zu greifen, aber Snape schnappte nach Harrys Hand. 'Lass du mich hier oben. Ich muss mir einen Plan ausdenken.'  
  
"Geh schon rein, Junge. Wenn ich dich draußen lasse, versucht Krummbein vielleicht wieder dich zu fressen."  
  
Snape kletterte auf Harrys Hand. "Braver Vogel." Aber als er versuchte, den Vogel in den Käfig zu stecken, rannte dieser seinen Arm hoch und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. Und als Harry erneut nach ihm greifen wollte, hüpfte Snape auf seinen Kopf und ließ sich dort wie in einem schwarzen Nest nieder: 'Nimm mich schon mit.'  
  
Harry seufzte. Charlie kicherte: "Ich glaube nicht, dass er wieder in den Käfig geht. Nimm ihn doch einfach mit. Seine Krallen sollten stark genug sein, um sich am Besen festzuhalten, und ein bisschen Bewegung wird seinen Flügeln gut tun."  
  
Harry stöhnte: "Aber ich möchte ihn wirklich nicht dabei haben."  
  
Snape hopste herunter auf Harrys Schulter und krächzte leise in sein Ohr: 'Das wird bestimmt interessant. Lass uns endlich losgehen.'  
  
"Na gut, dann lass uns fliegen gehen, Snape."  
  
Ginny kam auch dazu, und die drei flogen Kreise über dem Fuchsbau. Hermine sah unten vom Boden aus zu, während Krummbein Gnome jagte. Snape griff das Ende von Harrys Besen und breitete seine Flügel aus, um den Fahrtwind gegen seinen Körper zu spüren. Charlie hatte mehr Übung darin, kleine Flügel zu bandagieren, so dass sein Verband bei weitem nicht so unförmig war wie Harrys Schiene. Einmal jedoch war Harrys Flugmanöver zu viel für den Raben, und der schwarze Vogel rutschte ab.  
  
'Verdammt, Potter! Das ist wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Kunststücke!', krächzte Snape. 'KATZE! POTTER! KATZE!' Während er dem Boden entgegen flatterte, rannte Krummbein an die Stelle, wo der Vogel nach seinen Berechnungen landen würde. Als der Rabe die Katze sah, versuchte er durch verzweifeltes Flattern mehr Auftrieb zu bekommen, aber er wurde durch das einseitige Gewicht des Verbandes an seinem verletzten Flügel zu sehr behindert. Doch Star-Sucher, der er war, schaffte Harry es, knapp bis zum Boden herabzuschießen und seinen Arm nach dem Raben auszustrecken, damit er darauf landen konnte, gerade bevor er in Reichweite der Katze geriet. Snape schnauft: 'Guter Fang, Potter.'  
  
Wieder im Haus fand Harry Hedwig, die von ihren Aufträgen zurückgekehrt war, in ihrem Eulenkäfig hockend vor. Da er keinen anderen Platz hatte, wo er den Raben sicher unterbringen konnte, ließ Harry ihn auf seiner Schulter sitzen. "Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, Hedwig." Die weiße Eule schuhuhte ihr Einverständnis. Es klang so, als ob Snape ein Dankeschön krächzte.  
  
Harry wollte wirklich nicht, dass Snape bei Tisch mit dabei war, aber der Rabe widersetzte sich lautstark jedem Versuch, ihn von seinem Platz zu vertreiben. Von dort aus beobachtete er nicht nur Krummbein misstrauisch, sondern auch Ron. "Harry, dein verflixter Rabe starrt mich die ganze Zeit böse an", beschwerte sich der jüngste Weasley Junge.  
  
Aber Harry lachte nur: "Seit wir hier sind, benimmt er sich komisch. Jetzt sind endlich die Schlösser von meinem Koffer entfernt und ich habe meinen Zauberstab wieder, aber jedes Mal pickt und kratzt er mich, wenn ich versuche, den 'geborgten' Stab wegzupacken."  
  
'Nimm ausnahmsweise mal einen Hinweis wahr, Potter', krächzte der Rabe. 'Und reich die Kartoffeln weiter.' Harry fütterte den schwarzen Vogel mit ein paar Karotten von seiner Gabel. Mrs. Weasley machte ein missbilligendes Gesicht, aber sie sagte nichts als der schwarze Vogel über der Serviette auf Harrys Schulter aß. 'Sieh mich nicht so an, Molly Weasley. Das hier ist allemal besser als gekochte Froschbeine.'  
  
Arthur Weasley schaute von seinem Teller auf: "Ein geliehener Zauberstab, Harry?"  
  
Da Harry gerade den Mund voll Kartoffeln hatte, antwortete Charlie für ihn: "Harrys Eule fand einen Zauberstab mit 'SS' im Griff eingraviert. Der Rabe hat darauf bestanden, dass Harry ihn benutzt, da sein Onkel seinen eingeschlossen hatte."  
  
"Darauf bestanden? Der Rabe hat darauf bestanden?", prustete Ron. "Du, hör auf mich so anzustarren, dummer Vogel."  
  
"Ron! Manieren bitte, wir haben Gäste", schimpfte Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Was? Harry und Hermine sind doch keine Gäste. Sie gehören zur Familie", war Rons etwas gedämpfte Antwort.  
  
Harry beendete die Geschichte: "Ich glaube, der Rabe könnte diesem SS gehören. Ist irgendjemand verschwunden, Mr. Weasley?" Das Familienoberhaupt verschluckte sich fast an seinen Kartoffeln, und griff nach seinem Glas. Die Frage winkte er erst einmal ab, während Mrs. Weasley noch mehr Essen auf Harrys Teller häufte.  
  
"Wann ist das Treffen, Papa?", fragte Ginny. "Kann ich mitkommen?"  
  
"Ja, ihr vier reist zusammen mit mir mittels Portschlüssel zum Versammlungsort. Wir benutzen nicht mehr Sirius Haus, da es momentan noch nicht heraus ist, wer es erben wird. Alle anderen Apparieren dort hin. Ihr Kinder habt noch etwas Zeit, um Hausaufgaben zu machen, ehe wir aufbrechen müssen."  
  
Nachdem der Esstisch schließlich abgeräumt war, bedeckten ihn bald die Bücher und Pergamente der vier Schüler. Snape wanderte den Tisch hoch und runter und schaute auf ihre Aufgaben. 'Du musst einiges nachholen, Potter. Mach dich an die Arbeit. Weasley, Gekritzel zählt nicht für die Länge deines Aufsatzes. Granger, du hast die i-Punkte vergessen.' (Pick, pick)  
  
Rons Gesicht zog sich zusammen: "Urgs, Harry, dein Vogel lauert sogar über unseren Sachen wie Professor Snape. Gut, dass ich nicht verstehen kann, was er sagt. Zu dir hat er natürlich nichts gesagt, Hermine."  
  
"An was arbeitest du eigentlich?", fragte Harry Hermine. "Ich dachte, du hättest deine Aufgaben schon erledigt."  
  
"Harry, Snape pickt an meinem Aufsatz herum. Ksch. Ich füge nur noch ein paar Zentimeter an meinen Zaubertränke-Aufsatz an. Nimmst du dieses Jahr Zaubertränke, Ron?" Hermine schaute ihren Freund fragend an.  
  
"ARRRGGHHH. Anscheinend nicht." Ron stand vom Tisch auf und warf dabei seinen Stuhl um. Auf seinen Zaubertränke-Aufgaben war ein große Fleck Vogeldreck von Snape, der schnell auf die andere Seite des Tisches hüpfte. KRÄCHZ, KRÄCHZ. 'Hahaha, verstehst du mich jetzt, Weasley?'  
  
"Böser Vogel!", kicherte Harry.  
  
Ginny kicherte ebenfalls: "Ich glaube, du verstehst ihn jetzt, Ron!"  
  
"Jaa, und er wird mich wohl auch verstehen, wenn ich einen Spieß durch seinen Schwanz stecke und ihn über den Grill hänge", sagte Ron ärgerlich, während er das Pergament zusammenknüllte und damit nach dem Vogel warf. Es streifte Snapes Schwanzfedern, als er gerade noch rechtzeitig vom Tisch und in Harrys Schoß hüpfte. 'Nicht getroffen, Weasley!'  
  
Sie arbeiteten, bis Mrs. Weasley in die Küche kam. "OK, Kinder, Zeit aufzubrechen. Packt eure Bücher weg, wir werden erst spät wiederkommen. Harry, hast du eine Jacke?"  
  
"Nein, aber ich komme schon klar."  
  
"Davon will ich nichts hören, Harry. Hier, mein Lieber." Sie hängte eine Windjacke um Harrys Schultern. "War eine von Charlie."  
  
"Danke, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
'Ja, danke, Molly', dachte auch Snape, als er in die Vordertasche hüpfte.  
  
"Hey, du kommst nicht mit, Snape." Harry versuchte, den Vogel aus der großen Tasche zu ziehen, aber Snape pickte nach seinen Händen. "Au, hör auf! Argh, OK, aber du musst leise sein, oder ich gebe dich Ron zum Grillen."  
  
'Leere Drohungen, Potter', dachte der Rabe, 'nichts als leere Drohungen.'  
  
"Schau mal, Harry." Ron hielt das Blatt Pergament hoch, an dem er nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Vogel gearbeitet hatte. Es war eine Zeichnung ihres hochgeschätzten Zaubertränke-Lehrers. Man konnte ihn mit Leichtigkeit an seiner langen, krummen Nase erkennen. Auf der rechten Seite hatte er einen grünen Streifen in seinem langen, glatten, schwarzen Haar und ein hässlicher Kratzer lief quer über seine linke Wange. Sein linker Arm war in einer weißen Schlinge verborgen, die sich deutlich vor seinem schwarzen, fließenden Umhang abhob. In der rechten Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, komplett mit den Initialen 'SS' auf dem Griff. Ron konnte kaum aufhören zu lachen. "Für dich, Kumpel. Ich habe es sogar signiert."  
  
Harry lachte ebenfalls und zeigte es dem Raben, dessen Kopf aus der Jackentasche schaute. 'Verliere das ja nicht, Potter. Ich kann das später als Beweismaterial gebrauchen, um ihn zu belasten.' Snape duckte sich wieder in seine Tasche hinein. Als Mrs. Weasley sie zur Eile antrieb, rollte Harry die Zeichnung ein und steckte sie in eine andere Tasche.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny versammelten sich im Vorgarten um Mr. Weasley herum. Er hielt einen karierten Beutel, den er mit seinem Zauberstab antippte, um den Portschlüssel zu aktivieren. Die vier Hogwartsschüler griffen danach, und sobald sie ihn berührten, spürten sie den bekannten Zug hinter ihrem Nabel, während alles um sie herum sich zu drehen begann.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fortsetzung folgt (natürlich beflügelt von ein paar netten reviews ...) 


	4. Kapitel 4

Hier kommt der vierte Rabe geflogen, viel Spass beim Lesen! Und vielen Dank an alle, die bisher so fleißig gereviewt haben! Weiter so!

-----------------------------------------------

_Kapitel 4  
_  
Harry schwankte leicht, als er plötzlich festen Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte. Sie waren bei einem alten Schloss angekommen, das auf einem Hügel mit Blick auf einen großen See lag. Zuerst sah Harry das Schloss nicht, weil es so dicht mit Efeu bewachsen war, dass es sich kaum gegen den reich bewachsenen Hügel dahinter abhob. Nachdem sie durch die schweren Holztüren getreten waren, wurden sie in eine große, reich geschmückte Halle geführt. "Wo sind wir? Wer wohnt hier?", flüsterte Harry Charlie zu. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Kommt herein, kommt herein", grüßte Dumbledore die Neuankömmlinge. "Erfrischungsgetränke stehen auf den Tischen an der Wand. Bitte nehmt Platz." Reihen von Stühlen waren so aufgestellt, dass sie auf eine erhabene Bühne blickten, in deren Mitte ein Podium stand. Der Raum schien zu wachsen, als immer mehr Leute ankamen.  
  
"Hi, Neville", lächelte Ginny.  
  
"Hallo Leute, habt ihr schon meine Großmutter kennen gelernt?", Neville zeigte auf die grauhaarige Dame mit dem ausgeblichenen Geier auf ihrem Hut und der roten Handtasche. Während Ron, Ginny, Harry und Hermione vorgestellt wurden, begann Snape in seiner Tasche unruhig zu werden und krächzte. 'Potter, mach die Tasche auf und lass mich raus!'  
  
Neville schaute sich um und wisperte Harry zu: "Ist das Snape?"  
  
Erstaunt entgegnete Harry: "Woher weißt du von Snape?"  
  
"Ron hat es mir erzählt", flüsterte Neville zurück. Harry öffnete die Tasche und hob den schwarzen Vogel auf seine Schulter. "Scht."  
  
'Sag nicht immer 'Scht' zu mir, Potter. Stell dich lieber so, dass ich mehr sehen kann." KRÄCHZ! KREISCH! Nevilles Großmutter hatte sich zu dem Vogel gebeugte, um ihn sich besser ansehen zu können, aber beim Anblick des lebensgroßen, ausgestopften Geiers auf ihrem Hut rastete Snape aus. Er flatterte mit den Flügeln und plusterte sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, während er nach dem Zierrat auf dem Hut schnappte.  
  
Alle lachten, und Harry drückte den aufgeregten Raben an seine Brust: "Ist schon in Ordnung, Junge. Ist doch bloß ein Hut. Scht."  
  
"Dieser Hut, ich hasse diesen Hut!", krächzte Snape erbost.  
  
Da tippte jemand Harry auf die Schulter. "Harry, das ist mein Papa. Papa, das ist Harry Potter", stellte Luna ihren Vater vor.  
  
Harry setzte Snape zurück auf seine Schulter, um Mr. Lovegood die Hand zu geben: "Mr. Lovegood, ich möchte Ihnen wirklich dafür danken, dass Sie letztes Schuljahr diese Artikel gedruckt haben."  
  
"Keine Ursache, mein Junge. Wow, Harry Potter, wie er leibt und lebt", sagte Lunas Vater ehrfürchtig und hörte gar nicht mehr auf, Harrys Hand zu schütteln. "Ich freue mich so, dich endlich zu treffen. Luna erzählt so wenig von dir."  
  
'Jetzt reicht es aber, sonst schwillt dem Jungen noch der Kopf so an, dass er nicht mehr durch den Kamin passt,' dachte Snape.  
  
"Ist das Snape?", fragte Luna neugierig.  
  
"Ja, hat Ron dir auch von ihm erzählt?"  
  
'Ich kriege diesen Weasley noch', nahm sich Snape innerlich vor.  
  
"Nein, Ginny war's. Hi, Professor." Luna hob ihre Hand, um den Vogel zu streicheln, aber zog sie schnell wieder zurück, als Snape nach ihr schnappte. 'Diese Weasley kriege ich auch noch. Geh endlich weiter, Potter.'  
  
"Nun, uhm, es war nett, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Lovegood. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich muss Professor Dumbledore finden." Harry beendete das ewige Händeschütteln, um einen Platz zu finden.  
  
Während Harry und Ron sich in die erste Reihe setzten, kam Dumbledore zu ihnen. "Hallo, Harry, wie war dein Sommer?", grüßte er.  
  
"Hallo Professor. Tatsächlich war es lange nicht so langweilig wie es vielleicht gewesen wäre, wenn ich mich nicht um diesen kleinen Kerl hier hätte kümmern müssen." Harry zeigte auf den Raben auf seiner Schulter. "Mein Cousin hat ein Luftgewehr zum Geburtstag bekommen und hat seitdem alle Katzen und Vögel der Nachbarschaft mit Farbe beschossen. Dieser arme kleine Piepmatz hat seinen Flügel gebrochen, als er vom Baum fiel."  
  
"Ah ja, Hagrid hat mir von Professor Snape erzählt." Dumbledore streckte seine Hand aus, und der schwarze Vogel kletterte hinauf und krächzte freundlich. "Hallo du, Mr. Rabe."  
  
'Direktor, ich bin's doch, Severus Snape. Schauen Sie mich an, schauen Sie nur richtig hin!'  
  
Harry beugte sich zum Direktor und wisperte: "Kommt Professor Snape auch? Ich möchte nicht unbedingt von ihm dabei erwischt werden, wie ich den Raben mit Professor Snape anrede."  
  
Dumbledore gluckste: "Ich verstehe."  
  
"Nun, er hat lautstark protestiert, als ich ihn Sirius nennen wollte." Snape schüttelte bei Harrys Worten angewidert seine Federn. "Und er schien recht zufrieden, als ich dann Professor Snape vorschlug."  
  
"Arthur hat mir erzählt, du hättest einen Zauberstab gefunden."  
  
'Ja, Potter, zeig ihm meinen Zauberstab.'  
  
"Oh ja, natürlich!" Harry zog den 'geborgten' Zauberstab aus der Tasche und zeigte ihn dem Direktor.  
  
"Wow!", rief Ron überrascht. "Er lässt Professor Dumbedore den Zauberstab anfassen."  
  
Der Rabe sprang sogar auf Dumbledores freie Hand, die nicht den Zauberstab hielt, und drehte sich dort mehrmals um sich selbst. Dann pickte er vorsichtig nach den eingravierten Initialen am Griff: 'Das bin ich, Ich bin S.S.'  
  
"Schaut euch das an!" Mit offenem Mund beobachtete Ron das merkwürdige Verhalten des Vogels.  
  
"Harry, dies ist der Zauberstab von Professor Snape. Er wird seit mehreren Wochen vermisst", verkündete Dumbledore. Der Rabe breitete seine Flügel aus und nickte wild mit dem Kopf. 'Ja, gut, jetzt stellen Sie schon die Verbindung her.'  
  
Ron lachte: "Nun, da habt ihr es! Harry hat Snape gefunden, und er war die ganze Zeit bei ihm." Der Vogel hörte auf, sich auf Dumbledors Hand herumzudrehen und starrte den schlaksigen Rotschopf an, der sich vor Lachen krümmte und mit den Füßen trampelte. 'Wie macht er das nur?' wunderte sich Snape.  
  
"Oooh, wieder der böse Blick", kicherte Ron. Dumbledore seufzte und steckte Snapes Zauberstab in seine Tasche.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt die Versammlung eröffnen, Harry, aber ich würde gerne später mit dir reden. Hier, nimm bitte deinen Vogel." Harry streckte seine Hand aus, aber offensichtlich wollte der Rabe Dumbledore nicht verlassen. 'Nein, gehen Sie nicht weg! Albus! Direktor?' Energisch stopfte Harry den schwarzen Vogel wieder in seine Tasche und ließ einen halben Keks hinterher fallen.  
  
Harry erfuhr nichts auf der Zusammenkunft, was er nicht schon aus dem Tagespropheten oder durch die Weasleys gewusst hätte. Das Treffen war hauptsächlich dazu gedacht, neue erwachsene Mitglieder aufzunehmen, aber Dumbledores Armee wurde auch vorgestellt. Deshalb waren Harry und seine DA Kameraden zusammen mit ihren Eltern eingeladen worden. Snape war wieder auf Harrys Schoß geklettert. Gegen Ende des Treffens verkündete Dumbledore schließlich, dass sie für das neue Schuljahr immer noch nach einem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste suchten, möglicherweise auch nach einem Vertretungslehrer für Zaubertränke. Bei dieser Gelegenheit gab er bekannt, dass Severus Snape verschwunden war, fragte nach Hinweisen und rief zu besonderer Aufmerksamkeit auf. "Allzeit wachsam!", rief Alastor Moody wie auf Stichwort von hinten durch den Raum.  
  
Als Snapes Name erwähnt wurde, sprang der Rabe von Harrys Schoß herunter und lief laut krächzend und flügelschagend auf die Bühne zu. 'Ich bin hier! Verwandeln Sie mich zurück, Direktor!' Ron schrie: "Schaut, dort läuft Snape!" Der ganze Saal brach in Gelächter aus. Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern und beendete das Treffen, während das Lachen langsam verstummte und einem allgemeinen Geplauder wich.  
  
Harry fing schnell seinen Vogel ein und hielt ihn an den Beinen fest. Charlies Tipps vom Morgen halfen ihm, den Vogel zu bändigen, ohne dass er an den Fingern verletzt wurde. Jedoch schaffte er es nicht, ihn am Krächzen zu hindern.  
  
Dumbledore legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter: "Dein Vogel ist schon einer, was, Harry? Und wie ist es jetzt mit unserem Gespräch? Komm bitte mit mir." Der große, weißhaarige Zauberer führte den Teenager in ein angrenzendes Versammlungszimmer. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Tisch umgeben von einigen Stühlen. Astronomische Tabellen und Zaubererkarten hingen an den Wänden. Leider hatte Harry keine Gelegenheit, sie sich genauer anzusehen, denn Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody und Professor McGonagall waren ihm dicht gefolgt. Fawkes, Dumbledores Feuervogel, flog auf die Schulter des Direktors und ließ sich dort nieder.  
  
Dumbledore hatte schon zu reden begonnen, noch ehe alle Platz genommen hatte. "Harry, wie ich bereits in der Versammlung erwähnt habe, wird Professor Snape seit einigen Wochen vermisst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du seinen Zauberstab gefunden hast."  
  
Harry setzte sich, aber der Rabe krächzte in seiner Tasche und bohrte und knuffte ihn in den Magen. Sobald die Tasche geöffnet wurde, sprang er in Harrys Schoß, dann auf den Tisch. "Ich muss mich für meinen Raben entschuldigen, Sir. Er hat einiges mitgemacht und will mich, seit wir zum Fuchsbau gekommen sind, nicht aus seiner Nähe lassen."  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry", unterbrach ihn McGonagall, "aber wie bist du an Professor Snapes Zauberstab gekommen?"  
  
"Moment, ich komme gleich dazu. In der Nacht als ich Snape, diesen Snape hier, gefunden habe, ist Hedwig auf die Jagen geflogen und kam mit dem Zauberstab zurück. Ich habe sie gebeten, mir zu zeigen, wo sie den Stab gefunden hat, und sie flog zu dem Baum im Vorgarten. Auf dem Ast, zu dem sie geflogen ist, war ein grüner Farbfleck. Ich glaube, das war die Stelle, wo der Rabe von meinem Cousin abgeschossen wurde."  
  
"Kann ich den Zauberstab mal sehen, Albus?", fragte Moody und rollte sein magisches Auge. Als ihm der Stab gereicht wurde, krächzte Snape und rannte aufgeregt über den Tisch. 'Nein, nicht _Priori Incantatem_. Albus, lassen Sie das nicht zu!'  
  
"Harry, bring deinen Vogel unter Kontrolle", knurrte Moody verstimmt. Harry lehnte sich vor und zog Snape mit beiden Händen zurück.  
  
"Alastor, nur den letzten Zauberspruch bitte", sagte Dumbledore.  
  
Moody grummelte, fügte sich aber. "_Protego_. Es war _Protego_. Scheint, als hätte er sich duelliert."  
  
Moody stellte sich vor eine große Karte von London, die an einer Wand des Versammlungsraumes hing, und benutzte seinen Zauberstab als Zeigestock. "Wir wissen, dass Snape zuletzt im Undichten Kessel gesehen wurde. Er verließ das Lokal gegen vier Uhr morgens. Kurz danach wurde die Muggle Polizei wegen nächtlicher Ruhestörung durch Betrunkene in den Hyde Park gerufen. Die Beschreibung der Randalierer passt auf eine Gruppe von Zauberern in schwarzen Roben. Sie waren verschwunden noch ehe die Polizisten dort ankamen. Zeugen sahen, wie sie sich in Luft auflösten."  
  
"Sir, hatte Professor Snape einen Raben?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Nein, Harry. Warum?", erwiderte Dumbledore.  
  
"Nun, Charlie meinte, der Rabe könnte an Zauberer gewöhnt sein. Mir kommt es auch so vor, als gäbe es eine Verbindung zu dem Zauberstab, weil er sehr auf ihn aufpasst. Deshalb dachte ich, dass der Rabe bestimmt dem Besitzer des Zauberstabes gehört."  
  
Während die Zauberer diskutierten, wo Professor Snape geblieben sein könnte und versuchten, seine Spur auf der Karte nachzuvollziehen, hatte der Rabe eine Unterhaltung mit Dumbledores Phönix.  
  
"Fawkes", krächzte Snape, "kannst du mich verstehen?"  
  
"Woher kennst du meinen Namen, Rabe?"  
  
"Ich bin Severus Snape. Ich bin in einen Raben verwandelt worden. Bitte hilf mir, dass jemand mich versteht. Kannst du mit Dumbledore kommunizieren?"  
  
"Nicht direkt", trillerte der Phönix. Es klang, als ob er kichern würde. "Wie hast du Harry dazu gebracht, dir deinen eigenen Namen zu geben?"  
  
"Das ist reiner Zufall. Es sollte wohl ein Witz sein. Er hat keine Ahnung, dass ich es tatsächlich bin." Snape hopste vom Tisch herunter auf Harrys Schoß und pickte an der Tasche, in der sich Rons Zeichnung befand. Harry zog das Pergament heraus und legte es samt Raben auf den Tisch. Snape pickte an dem aufgerollten Bild herum und schob es zu dem Feuervogel hinüber. "Schau dir dieses Bild an. Das hat der Weasley-Junge gezeichnet, um sich über seinen Professor lustig zu machen."  
  
Fawkes hüpfte herunter und stolzierte über den Tisch, seine Federn graziös hinter sich herziehend. Da er das Pergament nicht selbst aufrollen konnte, marschierte er damit zu Professor McGonagall. Er flatterte auf ihre Schulter, um eine bessere Sicht zu haben. Sie rollte das Pergament auf, und sogleich fingen ihre Schultern in leisem Gelächter zu wackeln an. Snape rannte zu ihre, kletterte auf ihre Hand und pickte wieder an dem Bild herum: 'Minerva, bitte verwandeln Sie mich zurück. Dies hier (pick) bin ich.' Dann starrte er sie eindringlich an.  
  
"Harry", flüsterte sie mit geschürzten Lippen und gekräuselter Nase, "bitte nimm deinen Vogel hier weg."  
  
Als Snape von McGonagalls Hand gehoben wurde, sah er verzweifelt den Phönix an: "Fawkes, sie versteht mich nicht."  
  
"Nette Zeichnung", trällerte Fawkes gelassen, während McGonagall dem Bild erlaubte sich selbständig wieder aufzurollen. Sie schob es über den Tisch zu Harry hin.  
  
Fawkes segelte von ihrer Schulter, um das Pergament aufzuheben. Er landete damit auf der Schulter des Direktors, der das Pergament entrollte und anfing, amüsiert zu kichern. Snape watschelte zu Dumbledore hin und veranstaltete das gleiche Pick-und-Anstarr-Spielchen wie bei McGonagall, doch auch diesmal nicht mit dem gewünschten Erfolg. Kaum auf ihn achtend lehnte sich Dumbledore zur Verwandlungslehrerin: "Minerva, Sie müssen wirklich mal mit dem jungen Weasley darüber sprechen, dass man sich nicht über seine Lehrer lustig machen soll." Sie nickte und verzog ihre Lippen, um ein Grinsen zu verbergen.  
  
'Nein! Denken Sie doch mal logisch, Albus! Moody, was ist nun mit Ihrer ständigen Wachsamkeit? PASST ENDLICH MAL AUF!" krächzte Snape und schlug wie wild mit seinen Flügeln auf den Tisch.  
  
"Harry, du sollst deinen Vogel unter Kontrolle halten", knurrte Moody gereizt, "oder ich verwandle ihn in Severus Snape und beende damit die verflixte Sucherei. Ich habe dem Kerl ohnehin nie getraut. Und ich tue das hier nur als persönlichen Gefallen für Sie, Albus. Ich begreife wirklich nicht, welche wiedergutmachenden Charaktereigenschaften Sie in diesem übellaunigen Idioten zu erkennen glauben."  
  
'Ja! Ja! Verwandeln Sie mich!', krächzte Snape aufgeregt und hielt seine Flügel ausgebreitet.  
  
Doch wieder fand Snape sich in Harrys Tasche. Der Reißverschluss wurde zugezogen, und der Rabe konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. 'Nein!', seufzte Snape, 'Das doch nicht.'  
  
"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-  
  
In der Nacht, während Harry und Ron schliefen, krächzte Snape von seiner Schuhbox aus: "Hedwig, bist du wach?"  
  
"Natürlich, ich bin nachtaktiv, Dummi", schuhuhte Hedwig leise zurück.  
  
Snape erzählte ihr von dem Treffen mit Dumbledore und seiner Unterhaltung mit Fawkes. "Mr. Potter hat die Zeichnung auf dem Schreibtisch liegen gelassen. Bitte bringe sie morgen früh zum Direktor ins Büro. Wenn er es dann immer noch nicht kapiert, kann Fawkes es ihm vielleicht erklären. Es ist wirklich unglaublich, wie begriffsstutzig der alte Mann sein kann!" Snape drehte den Kopf und zupfte an einer seiner langen Schwanzfedern. "UGH! Au! Nimm die bitte auch mit."  
  
"Der Direktor ist ein viel beschäftigter Mann, Professor", schuhuhte Hedwig. "Bei ihm im Büro fliegen ständig Eulen ein und aus. Ich hasse es, mich in einer Schlange anstellen zu müssen."  
  
"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-  
  
Am nächsten Tag zur Frühstückszeit kam Hedwig am Lehrertisch an. "Hallo, du. Du bist Harrys Eule, nicht wahr?" Dumbledore bot Hedwig ein Stück Melone aus seinem Fruchtsalat an. "Nicht das schon wieder. Warum schickt mir Harry das?", sagte der alte Zauberer leise zu ihr, als er das Pergament erkannte. Hedwig schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. "Nicht von Harry? Von wem dann?" Hedwig hob die Rabenfeder auf, die aus der Pergamentrolle gefallen war, als Dumbledore sie aufgerollt hatte, und zeigte sie dem Direktor. "Eine Feder von Harrys Rabe?"  
  
Während sie den Direktor und die weiße Eule beobachtete, brachte Sibyll Trelawney das Bild mit der Feder in Verbindung und schnappte nach Luft. "Direktor, ein Rabe ist ein sicheres Todesomen. Will uns jemand sagen, dass Severus tot ist? Sind wir nach dem Treffen gestern Abend einen Schritt weiter gekommen, ihn zu finden? Tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nicht an der Versammlung teilnehmen."  
  
Wenn Hedwig ihre Augen hätte rollen und sich gegen die Stirn klopfen können, hätte sie es bestimmt getan. Stattdessen schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und zauste ihre Federn. Sie kletterte auf die Hand des Direktors und versuchte, auf den grünen Streifen im Haar des Zauberers auf der Zeichnung zu deuten. Hedwig schuhuhte: 'Hören Sie bloß nicht auf sie! Außerdem ist sie mir unheimlich.'  
  
"Severus, Severus, wo sind Sie nur?" Müde schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf und rieb sich die Nase. Hedwig schuhuhte wieder und zeigte auf Rons Signatur, aber der Direktor schaute nicht hin.  
  
"Was haben Sie denn da, Direktor?" Hagrid kam von seinem Platz am anderen Ende des Tisches herüber.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte. "Harrys Rabe versuchte letzte Nacht, mir diese Zeichnung zu geben. Der junge Mr. Weasley hat sie als Karikatur von Severus gezeichnet, weil Harry den Vogel Professor Snape genannt hat."  
  
Hagrid kicherte: "Der Rabe will Ihnen wohl was sagen, Perfesser."  
  
"Ich wünschte nur", seufzte der Direktor, „ich wüsste was."  
  
"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-  
  
Harry vergrub sich in seinen Sommerhausaufgaben. Jedes Mal, wenn er auch nur länger als eine halbe Stunde Pause machte, kam der schwarze Vogel und machte Theater, bis er sich wieder an seine Bücher setzte. Snape schritt den Schreibtisch oder Tisch entlang, wo Harry gerade saß und arbeitete. Er wich Harry praktisch nicht von der Seite. Wenn Harry, aus welchem Grund auch immer, wegging, machte der Rabe einen solchen Aufstand, dass dem Jungen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihn mitzunehmen. Besonders versuchte Snape, Rons Eule Pigwidgeon aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn sie ging ihm unglaublich auf die Nerven.  
  
Sein erstes Zusammentreffen mit Pig war, wenn es nach ihm ginge, auch sein letztes. "Hi, ich bin Pig. Nun, eigentlich heiße ich Pigwidgeon, aber sie nennen mich kurz Pig. Wie heißt du? Warum sind deine Federn so schwarz? Nimmst du etwas besonderes, um sie so zum Glänzen zu bringen? Die Öle müssen deine Federn doch sehr schwer machen, aber du siehst wasserdicht aus. Sprüht Harry dich mit kaltem Wasser ein? Manchmal macht Ron das mit mir, wenn ich nicht ruhig bin. Ich mag Ron. Magst du Ron auch? Und was ist mit Harry? Harry ist immer sehr nett zu mir." Die kleine Eule redete unglaublich schnell und machte nicht mal eine Pause um Luft zu holen.  
  
KRÄCHZ!! "HALT DEN SCHNABEL!"  
  
"Das ist aber nicht gerade nett. Du bist kein netter Vogel. Bist du überhaupt ein Rabe? Dein Schnabel ist mindestens so groß wie der von einem Tukan, aber ein Tukan hat seine Farben auf dem Schnabel, nicht am Kopf. Wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, habe ich eigentlich noch nie einen Tukan getroffen, aber einen Raben auch noch nicht. Vielleicht bist du ja eine Fledermaus-"  
  
KRAH! KRÄCHZ! "POTTER, KOMM HER!!! SCHNELL!!!"  
  
"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-  
  
"Harry, mach endlich mal 'ne Pause," rief Ron und stürmte in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer, wo Harry gerade über seinen Hausaufgaben saß. "Lass uns eine Partie Zaubererschach spielen."  
  
"Aber ich muss noch eine ganze Menge Stoff nachholen, Ron."  
  
"Komm, ich schlage dich schnell und schmerzlos. Seit du hier bist, hast du hast die ganze Zeit nur gebüffelt."  
  
"Hast du deine Aufgaben alle schon erledigt?", fragte Harry und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, um sie noch ein wenig mehr durcheinander zu bringen.  
  
"Ja, aber Hermine meinte, ich solle für Flitwick noch mehr schreiben. Sie ist ein ganz schöner Sklaventreiber."  
  
"Und Snape ist nicht besser." Harry zeigte auf den Raben. "Aber du hast recht. Ich brauche wirklich eine Pause. Nur mach's kurz, damit ich mit Verwandlung weiter machen kann."  
  
"Super!" Ron holte sein Schachspiel aus der Truhe. Er stellte es auf dem Bett auf, wo Harry sich zu ihm setzte und die schwarzen Figuren wählte. Snape verfolgte den Fortgang des Spiels von Harrys Schulter aus. Ron hatte Harry schnell in die Ecke gedrängt und war zum entscheidenden Schlag bereit.  
  
Als Harry seine Hand auf seine Königin zu bewegte, hüpfte Snape von seiner Schulter auf seinen Schoß, dann auf seine Hand. 'Das ist eine Falle, Potter', warnte der Rabe. Die Spielfiguren protestierten, als Snape mit seinem Schnabel den König anhob und ihn dann fallen ließ. Vorsichtig zog Harry den Vogel zurück in seinen Schoß und wollte wieder nach der Königin greifen, aber Snape krächzte laut und hüpfte erneut auf Harrys Hand, um nach seinen Knöcheln zu picken.  
  
"Au, dummer Vogel!" Krächz! "Na gut, er hat mich ja schon so gut wie geschlagen, ich ziehe also mit dem König", verkündete Harry. "Nun zufrieden, Professor?"  
  
Ron schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und nahm Harry die Königin. Trotzdem dauerte das Spiel noch eine ganze Stunde, während der Harry die Ratschläge des Vogels befolgte. Schließlich gewann er das Spiel. "Hey, ich habe es geschafft! Ich habe dich geschlagen!" Krächz! "Entschuldigung, WIR haben dich geschlagen, Ron."  
  
Ron lachte: "Wovon redest du, Kumpel? Snape hat alle Züge bestimmt und sehr effektiv verhindert, dass du mir in die Falle gehst."  
  
'Nun ja, vielleicht hat Weasley doch ab und an mal einen Geistesblitz', krächzte Snape zufrieden. Er lief stolz um das Schachbrett herum und warf die verbliebenen Figuren um.  
  
"Ich muss mich wieder an die Arbeit machen. Ruf mich zum Essen, Kumpel. Vielleicht können wir danach noch 'ne Runde fliegen."  
  
"Genau", rief Ron, als er das Zimmer verließ, "und danke für das Spiel." An der Tür wandte sich der Rotschopf noch einmal um: "Hey, lass uns morgen in die Winkelgasse gehen und Fred und George in ihrem neuen Laden besuchen."  
  
"Klasse Idee! Ich bin dabei", strahlte Harry.  
  
"Cool! Ich schicke Pig voraus, um sie zu warnen." Ron rannte aus dem Zimmer und fing an, nach der winzigen Eule zu suchen.  
  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer setzte sich Harry zurück an den Schreibtisch. "Nun, Professor, an was soll ich jetzt arbeiten?" Snape hüpfte von Harrys Schulter auf die Tischplatte und holte das Pergament mit den Aufgaben für Zaubertränke hervor.  
  
"Die muss ich doch gar nicht machen, dummer Vogel. Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene nehme ich nicht. Ich hatte in meiner Prüfung letztes Jahr nur ein 'befriedigend', und das reicht nicht. Ich bin bestimmt nicht schlecht in Zaubertränke. Vielleicht würde ich es sogar ganz gerne machen, wenn mein Professor nicht immer auf mir herum hacken würde mit seinen gemeinen Bemerkungen. Ich werde wohl meine Pläne, Auror zu werden, begraben müssen." Harry schob das Pergament samt Vogel zur Seite und kramte sein Aufgabenheft für Verwandlung hervor.  
  
'Merlin hilf uns falls Harry Potter Auror wird. Wer würde und dann vor Harry Potter schützen?', dachte Snape während er die Federn an der Unterseite seiner Flügel putzte.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Fortsetzung folgt ...


	5. Kapitel 5

Vielen Dank an alle für die reviews!! Dann macht das Übersetzen doch gleich doppelt Spaß. Viel Vergnügen bei Kapitel 5! (und reviewen nicht vergessen!)

(Für die, die schon die englische Originalversion gelesen haben, ich habe 2 Szenen in Kapitel 5 und 6 vertauscht, ich finde die zeitliche Abfolge so einfacher zu durchschauen, also nicht wundern)

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Kapitel 5  
_  
Von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley bekamen Harry und Ron die Erlaubnis, per Flohpulver zu Fred und Georges kleiner Wohnung über ihrem Laden in der Winkelgasse 93 zu reisen. Als Harry mit dem Raben auf der Schulter die Treppe zu Weasleys Zischenden Zaubern herunterkam, schaute ein sommersprossiger Rotschopf von der Ladentheke zu ihm auf. "Harry! George, schau, wer hier ist!"  
  
"Hallo Fred. Kann ich nach hinten in den Arbeitsraum gehen?" fragte Harry erwartungsvoll.  
  
"Klar, Partner," grinste Fred. "Kommt Ginny auch?"  
  
"Sie ist heute bei Luna. Vielleicht kommt sie später noch vorbei. Hey, wie läuft's Geschäft?"  
  
"Hallo Snapey!" rief George, als Harry mit dem Raben ins 'Laboratorium' gelaufen kam. Er versuchte, den schwarzen Vogel zu streicheln, aber sobald er zu nahe kam, hackte Snape nach ihm. Krächz! 'Unruhestifter, du, nenn mich gefälligst nicht Snapey!'  
  
"Du hast tatsächlich den passenden Namen für ihn gefunden." George trat einen Schritt zurück. "Genauso giftig wie der echte Snape. Wie auch immer, das Geschäft jedenfalls explodiert geradezu."  
  
Aus dem Verkaufsraum rief Fred: "Sag bloß nichts von explodieren, wenn du vor diesem Kessel sitzt."  
  
Die Jungen lachten. George erklärte: "Hey, ich mache gerade eine neue Portion Kanarie-Creme. Aber ich muss noch mal in die Winkelgasse, mehr Schokolade kaufen. Passt du so lange auf die Creme auf?"  
  
"Klar, was muss ich tun?"  
  
"Warte", kam Fred dazu, "ehe du anfängst, ich habe für Ron und dich eine Arbeitserlaubnis bekommen, so dass ihr, während ihr in der Winkelgasse arbeitet, auch Zaubern dürft. Hier, pass gut darauf auf. Ron hilft jeden Samstag, er hat seine schon."  
  
"Genial!" Harry lächelte als er das kleine Stück Pergament aufrollte.  
  
"Hier ist das Rezept." George zeigte auf ein handgeschriebenes Pergament auf der Arbeitsplatte. "Dies hier ist der nächste Schritt. Ich bin in einem POP zurück." George zwinkerte ihm zu und desapparierte.  
  
Harry maß jede Zutat vorsichtig ab, bevor er sie in den Kessel gab, wobei er den Anweisungen exakt folgte. Aber als er die Schwanzfeder eines Kanarienvogels hinzufügen wollte, hüpfte Snape krächzend auf den Tisch und pickte am Rezept herum. Harry nahm den Vogel hoch und las die Anweisungen noch einmal, diesmal laut: "Fein geschnittene Kanarienvogelfeder hinzufügen. Das wollte ich doch gerade machen." Der Vogel krächzte und pickte wieder. "Aber zuerst die Temperatur erniedrigen, sonst kocht der Kessel über. Wow, danke, Kumpel."  
  
'Gute Arbeit, Potter. Musst nur voraus lesen. Ich traue diesen Weasleys nämlich nicht', krächzte der Rabe.  
  
Harry zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, um das Feuer unter dem Kessel richtig einzustellen. Danach warf er die geschnittene Feder hinein. Der Rabe wackelte mit dem Kopf und rannte gerade Harrys Arm hoch, damit er in den Kessel spähen konnte, als Ron in der Tür erschien und glucksend auf ihn zeigte: "Harry, der schaut genau so über deine Schulter wie Old Snapey. Oooh, da ist wieder, der Todesblick." Er duckte sich in den vorderen Raum und fing wie verrückt an zu kichern. ' Wie macht er das bloß?', dachte Snape. 'Ist es da ein Wunder, dass ihn niemand ernst nimmt?'  
  
Harry schnaubte und schüttelte seinen Kopf: "Drei mal herum rühren, dann die Hitze ausschalten. Andicken lassen. Die Masse sollte eine kanariengelbe Farbe annehmen." Er löschte die Flammen und schaute in den Kessel. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht richtete er sich wieder auf. "Wenn nur Snape mich jetzt sehen könnte."  
  
'Gar nicht schlecht, Potter. Die Farbe stimmt.'  
  
Im selben Moment apparierte George, den Arm beladen mit Schokolade. Er warf etwas davon in einen kleinen Kessel, schaute dann in Harrys größeren und tauchte einen Finger hinein, um zu probieren. "Exzellente Arbeit, Harry", zwitscherte George, während ihm gelbe Federn wuchsen. Wenige Augenblicke später nahm er wieder seine gewöhnliche Gestalt an.  
  
"Danke, hat Spaß gemacht. Was kommt jetzt?" fragte Harry und rieb erwartungsvoll die Hände.  
  
"Als nächstes mache ich kleine Kugeln daraus und tauche sie in die flüssige Schokolade. Ron, stell dich an die Theke. Fred, komm und hilf mir es Harry vorzumachen." Ron nahm Freds Platz an der Verkaufstheke ein, und Fred kam ins Hinterzimmer. Harry, mit Snape auf der Schulter, trat zurück, damit er den beiden nicht im Weg stand. George und Fred schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe so, wie Harry es bei Mrs. Weasley in der Küche gesehen hatte. Kleine gelbe Bälle flogen aus dem Kessel und auf ein Tuch auf der Arbeitsfläche. Fred lenkte die kleinen Kugeln, immer im Dutzend, in den Kessel mit der geschmolzenen Schokolade und dann auf eine Ablage am unteren Ende der Arbeitsplatte. Harry verpackte die Kanarie-Creme in Geschenkschachteln.  
  
Später, als es im Laden voll wurde, kam Ron zu Harry in den Arbeitsraum, und zusammen entwickelten sie ein neues Konfektrezept. Das heißt, Harry übernahm die Zubereitung und Ron das Verpacken und Testen. 'Und ich habe aufgepasst, dass nichts schief geht', dachte der schwarze Vogel.  
  
Als sie gerade damit fertig waren, die Kessel zu säubern und sie zum Trocknen aufzuhängen, klopfte jemand am Türrahmen. "Hallo Harry, hallo Ron."  
  
"Hi Remus!", rief Harry aus.  
  
"Eure Bosse sind so großzügig, euch eine Lunchpause zu gönnen. Molly hat mich mit ein paar Sandwichs herüber geschickt." Remus sah müde aus, und seine Pupillen waren noch immer gelb und leicht erweitert von der letzten Verwandlung.  
  
"Ich hatte gehofft, dich bei der Versammlung zu treffen", sagte Harry zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer, während er den Tisch abwischte. 'Hast einen Fleck übersehen, Potter', krächzte der Rabe von seinem Sitzplatz auf Harrys Schulter. Remus zeigte auf einen Fleck auf dem Tisch.  
  
"Ich glaube ja nicht, dass mich sonst jemand vermisst hat, aber ich hatte diesen Monat eine ziemlich üble Verwandlung. Kein Wolfsbann-Trank." Lupin schaute neugierig den Raben an, als dieser seine Federn aufplusterte: 'Im Gegensatz zu dir wurde ich scheinbar ganz schön vermisst, was, Werwolf?'  
  
"Hast du etwas gesagt, Harry?"  
  
"Nein." Harry schaute Remus an und bemerkte dessen Augen, als dieser näher kam.  
  
"Oh." Remus runzelte die Stirn und schnüffelte an dem Vogel.  
  
'ARGH! Der Werwolf will mich fressen!', krächzte Snape und hüpfte schnell auf Harrys andere Schulter. Ron lachte sich fast kaputt darüber, was ihm einen weiteren Todesblick des Raben einbrachte: 'Das ist nicht lustig, Weasley!'  
  
"Seltsames Verhalten." Remus trat einen Schritt zurück. Snape lugte vorsichtig hinter Harrys Kopf hervor.  
  
Während sie aßen, lief Snape von einer Schulter Harrys zur anderen. 'Ich glaube, der Werwolf kann mich hören', dachte Snape, 'und in Verwandlung war er der beste in unserem Jahrgang. Aber, verflixt und zugenäht, es ist Lupin, der dritte im Bunde von James Potters Bande. Verdammt will ich sein, wenn ich zulasse, dass er mich in diesem Zustand sieht. Zweimal verdammt, wenn er derjenige ist, der mich zurück verwandelt.'  
  
'Hör auf, mich anzustarren, Werwolf, iss lieber dein Sandwich!", krächzte er. Natürlich starrte Lupin den glänzend schwarzen Vogel daraufhin nur noch eindringlicher an. 'Potter, gib mir noch eine Gurke!', krächzte er ins Ohr des Teenagers.  
  
Harry hörte nur Gekrächze, aber Remus hielt dem Raben ein Stück Gurke hin. Snape stürzte sich auf seine Finger und pickte zu. Rasch zog Remus die Hand zurück und ließ das Gurkenstück fallen. "Autsch, hat er dich erwischt, Remus?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Nichts passiert, nur ein Zwicken. Blutet nicht." Remus beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte: "Harry, er spricht."  
  
"Ja, es scheint fast so, nicht wahr?" Harry kicherte.  
  
Vor Erstaunen sperrte Ron den Mund auf: "Du kannst ihn verstehen? Frag ihn, wie er heißt."  
  
'Ich bin Severus Snape', krächzte der Rabe.  
  
"Er sagt, er sei Severus Snape", antwortete Remus.  
  
Ron fiel vor Lachen fast von seinem Stuhl. "Ich wusste es!" Er klatschte in die Hände. "Habe ich es nicht gleich gesagt!"  
  
'Und wenn schon,' krächzte Snape, 'dir hört doch sowieso niemand zu.'  
  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe: "Wie kommt es, dass du ihn verstehen kannst?"  
  
Remus antwortete: "Nun, wie du weißt, waren dein Vater und dein Patenonkel illegale Animagi. Und nein, Severus, es macht mir nichts aus, wenn du das hörst. In ihrer Tiergestalt haben sie mir immer während meiner monatlichen Verwandlung Gesellschaft geleistet, damit ich nicht andere oder mich selbst verletzte. Wir haben gelernt, miteinander zu kommunizieren, obwohl es zwischen verschiedenen Tierarten nicht einfach ist. Sirius, der als Hund meiner Spezies am ähnlichsten war, war der erste, mit dem ich sprechen konnte. Ich verliere diese Fähigkeit, je weiter entfernt der Vollmond ist. Also, was auch immer du mir sagen willst, sag es mir jetzt, Severus, denn morgen kann ich dich vielleicht nicht mehr verstehen."  
  
'Harrumph', Snape steckte seinen Schnabel unter den Flügel und schmollte. 'Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, vermaledeiter Werwolf.' Harry zuckte mit seiner freien Schulter: "Es ist nur ein Rabe. Es ist bestimmt nicht Professor Snape."  
  
"Doch, es ist Snape." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist nur unglaublich stur. Ist eben Snapey."  
  
"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-  
  
Einige Tage nachdem Remus mit Harry in Fred und Georges Laden geluncht hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts zu einem Bewerbungsgespräch mit Direktor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall, die stellvertretende Direktorin, war ebenfalls zugegen. Sie öffnete die Flohverbindung zu ihrem Kamin, so dass Lupin bequem per Flohnetzwerk reisen konnte. In ihrem Arbeitszimmer angekommen, brachte sie ihn zum Büro des Direktors.  
  
Dumbledore begrüßte ihn: "Ah, Remus, komm herein. Vielen Dank, dass Sie meiner Bitte nachgekommen sind. Wie Sie wissen, handelt es sich hierbei lediglich um eine Formsache für Ihre Bewerbung um die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."  
  
"Ich habe dafür zu danken, dass Sie mich eingeladen haben, Sir. Ich würde liebend gerne wieder unterrichten, aber die Bedingungen, unter denen ich letztes mal gekündigt-"  
  
Dumbledore hielt seine Hand hoch: "Im Moment sind die Bedingungen ein bisschen anders. Severus ist nicht hier, um gegen Ihre Einstellung zu protestieren. Es könnte sein, dass wir Schwierigkeiten mit einigen der älteren Slytherins bekommen, aber das ist ja nichts neues. Severus war ziemlich gut darin, sein Haus in Ordnung zu halten. Wir werden versuchen, dies so gut wie möglich weiterzuführen." Der Direktor seufzte.  
  
"Dann wird er also auch nicht hier sein, um den Wolfsbann-Trank für mich zu brauen? Die letzte Verwandlung war recht unangenehm ohne den Trank."  
  
"Ja, leider. Ich bin noch immer auf der Suche nach einem Vertretungslehrer für Zaubertränke bis Severus zurückkehrt. Die Fähigkeit, den Wolfsbann- Trank brauen zu können, ist Voraussetzung für die Einstellung. Ich gebe es als Test aus, um die Qualifikationen der Bewerber zu überprüfen. In Ordnung?"  
  
Remus nickte: "Professor, darf ich Sie fragen, warum Sie nach einem neuen Zaubertränkelehrer suchen?"  
  
McGonagall schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund, in ihren Augen glitzerten die Tränen: "Haben Sie noch nicht davon gehört?"  
  
"Sirius hat mich als Vollstrecker für sein Testament eingesetzt. Zwischen seinem Nachlass und meiner Lycanthropie hatte ich nicht viel Zeit, mich um andere Dinge zu kümmern. Würden Sie mich bitte aufklären?"  
  
Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, faltete seine langen Finger über dem Bauch und seufzte: "Severus ist kurz nach Ende des letzten Schuljahrs spurlos verschwunden. Ich habe den Orden angewiesen, nach ihm zu suchen. Außerdem haben einige Auroren in ihrer dienstfreien Zeit nach ihm Ausschau gehalten. Sie sind einer Kontaktanzeige im Tagespropheten gefolgt. Einer unserer ehemaligen Schüler, Marcus Flint, wurde festgenommen und befragt, musste Mangels an Beweisen aber wieder freigelassen werden. Er sagte nur, dass er im Hyde Park schwarze Kleidung und einen schwarzen Umhang gefunden habe. Madame Malkin hat die Kleidung als diejenigen identifiziert, die Severus immer schneidern lässt. Merkwürdigerweise hat Harry seinen Zauberstab in einem Baum in Surrey gefunden. Aber dort endet jede Spur." Dumbledore zog einen Haufen schwarzer Kleidung und einen Zauberstab aus einer seiner Schreibtischschubladen und legte seine Hand darauf.  
  
Remus lächelte und schaute auf den Boden, um das Kichern zu verbergen, das in ihm hoch gluckste. Fawkes, der sich leise hinter dem Stuhl des Direktors geputzt hatte, hob plötzlich seinen Kopf, flog zu Dumbledores Schreibtisch, griff eine Pergamentrolle und flatterte damit auf Lupins Schoß. 'Sie haben verstanden! Ich sehe ihnen an, dass Sie wissen, wo er ist. Sie können mich noch verstehen, Herr Remus, ich sehe es in Ihren Augen. Sagen Sie es ihnen', sang Fawkes.  
  
Remus streichelte dem Phoenix ein paar Mal über den Kopf, bevor er das Pergament mit Rons Zeichnung von Professor Snape aufrollte. Jetzt konnte er es nicht länger unterdrücken, um keinen Preis. Sich vor Lachen krümmend rutschte Lupin von seinem Stuhl auf den Fußboden. Erschreckt von der plötzlichen Bewegung flog der Feuervogel zurück auf seine Sitzstange.  
  
Während Lupin sich die Hände vor das Gesicht hielt, um die Tränen des Lachens zu verbergen, schimpfte McGonagall ihn aus: "Remus! Das ist wirklich nicht lustig! Severus könnte ernsthaft verletzt sein. Wir haben den ganzen Sommer nichts von ihm gehört, und das ist so ganz und gar nicht seine Art."  
  
"Er WAR tatsächlich verletzt", kicherte Remus, "aber jemand hat sich um ihn gekümmert." Zwischen neuen Lachanfällen schnappte er nach Luft. "Und anscheinend hat er versucht, es Ihnen zu mitzuteilen."  
  
"Remus, bitte erklären Sie, was Sie wissen, bevor ich die Geduld verliere", warnte Dumbledore. "Wir sind alle sehr besorgt."  
  
Lupin seufzte schwer: "Aber wenn ich Ihnen sage, wo er ist, dann verliere ich den Lehrerjob."  
  
"Remus John Lupin! Wir reden hier über das Wohlergehen eines Menschen", sagte McGonagall streng. "Dies ist kein Dummerjungenstreich."  
  
"Was? Ich? Ich habe nichts damit zu tun! Ich habe es selbst gerade eben erst herausgefunden! Ich habe doch erzählt, dass ich sehr beschäftigt war. Ich dachte, das gehöre alles zu einem von Ihren raffinierten Plänen, Albus." Remus hielt die Hand vor den Mund, um den nächsten Lachanfall als Hüsteln zu tarnen. "Anscheinend wohl doch nicht."  
  
Dumbledore fing an, mit dem Finger auf den Schreibtisch zu klopfen. "Remus!" Sein Tonfall wurde noch etwas bedrohlicher.  
  
"Was-, OK, ist schon gut. Severus ist bei Harry. Ich hatte erst vor ein paar Tagen im Scherzartikelladen der Weasley-Zwillinge Lunch mit ihnen."  
  
"Das müssen Sie mir bitte genauer erklären", hakte Dumbledore nach, während er weiter mit dem Finger auf die Tischplatte trommelte.  
  
Lupin antwortete: "Harry hat mir erzählt, Sie wüssten von dem Raben, den er (räusper) aufgepäppelt hat. Das ist Snape!"  
  
"Wir wissen, dass er den Vogel nach Professor Snape benannt hat", sagte Dumbledore und schaute irritiert über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser.  
  
"Nein, nein." Lupin musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um nicht von neuem lauthals loszulachen. Er rollte das Pergament auf, um es Dumbledore und McGonagall zu zeigen. Jedes Wort einzeln betonend sagte er: "Severus ist Harrys Rabe." Er zeigte auf das Bild. "Der gebrochene Flügel, der Kratzer in seinem Gesicht, die grüne Farbe in seinem Haar, genau wie der Rabe. Hier, der Zauberstab mit den Initialen SS." Remus zeigte auf den Zauberstab, der auf dem Haufen schwarzer Kleider lag.  
  
"Ronald Weasley hat das doch nur als Witz gezeichnet. Wie können Sie sich so sicher sein?", fragte McGonagall und beugte sich vor.  
  
"Ich habe mit ihm geredet. Ich hatte seine Stimme gehört. Nicht viele Leute wissen, dass Severus eine unverkennbare Art hat etwas gedehnt zu sprechen, um das Lispeln zu kaschieren, das er als Kind hatte. Man merkt es wirklich nur, wenn man davon weiß. Mein Gehörsinn war an diesem Tag noch sehr geschärft. Und dann nannte er seinen Namen. Als ob ich ihn nicht an seiner übellaunigen Art schon erkannt hätte", kicherte Remus.  
  
"Und, warum haben Sie ihn dann nicht zurück verwandelt?" McGonagall war nahe daran zu schreien.  
  
Dumbledore legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm: "Minerva, bitte. Erzählen Sie weiter, Remus."  
  
"Ich habe ihm eine Chance gegeben, darum zu bitten. Aber Harry und er sind während des Sommers so gut miteinander ausgekommen. Deshalb habe ich gar nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Ich wußte ja nicht, dass Sie nichts davon wussten. Harry sagte, er hätte Ihnen alles beim Ordenstreffen erzählt. Wie dem auch sei, es war ganz klar, dass ich ihn so kurz nach dem Vollmond hören konnte. Aber er hat seinen Schnabel unter den Flügel gesteckt und sich geweigert, mit mir zu sprechen, der sture Idiot." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Was haben die beiden jetzt vor?", fragte Dumbledore Lupin.  
  
"Harry hat seine Ferienaufgaben inzwischen erledigt, und jetzt jobbt er bei den Weasley-Zwillingen. Fred und George lassen ihn morgens ihre Rezepte brauen. Ich denke, mit ein wenig Ermunterung durch einen gewissen schwarzen Vogel und einen braunhaarigen Bücherwurm, hat Harry nachmittags Zaubertränke nachgeschlagen, um neue Ideen für den Laden zu finden. Er ist jetzt ein regelmäßiger Besucher sämtlicher Buchläden in der Winkelgasse."  
  
"Wunderbar." Das Blitzen in Dumbledores Augen war zurückgekehrt. "Tut mir Leid wegen des Verteidigungs-Jobs, aber ich habe noch ein paar andere Bewerbungsgespräche. Allerdings könnte ich Ihre Hilfe für Zaubertränke gebrauchen. Normalerweise füllt Severus die Zutatenvorräte über den Sommer auf, aber ich denke, er wird noch ein paar Wochen nicht hier sein. Würden Sie-?"  
  
"Sie brummen mir Nachsitzen auf, weil ich ihn nicht zurück verwandelt habe?" Remus tat so als sei er ärgerlich. "Nun das ist wohl das mindeste, was ich tun kann um IHNEN auszuhelfen. Nur erzählen sie es dem alten Sturkopf nicht, wenn er wieder zurückkommt. Oh, und ich möchte lieber nicht hier sein, wenn es soweit ist."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Fortsetzung folgt (noch ein Kapitel ...)


	6. Kapitel 6

Vielen tausend Dank für die vielen netten reviews! Ihr habt mich so beflügelt, dass hier schon das letzte Kapitel kommt, leider. Aber Dizzy Wiz Bang schreibt gerade an einer Fortsetzung, diesmal ist Harry Snapes Rabe. Die ersten beiden Kapitel waren sehr nett, falls es weiter so geht, könnte ich mir ja vielleicht überlegen, das Sequel auch zu übersetzen. Wollt Ihr mehr Rabengeschichten???

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim glücklichen Ende ... Vorhang auf!

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Kapitel 6  
_  
Kurz vor Ende der Ferien besuchte Harry mit seinen Freunden die Winkelgasse, um Schuleinkäufe zu erledigen. Er brauchte neue Kleidung und einen ganzen Stapel Bücher für seine neuen Kurse. Ron, Ginny und er trafen sich mit Hermine in Fortesques Eiscafé. "Warum hast du den Raben denn nicht zu Hause gelassen, Harry?"  
  
Ron grinste: "Snape liebt Harry einfach. Er lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen."  
  
"Quatsch, ich denke, er ist einfach verwöhnt. Wenn sein Flügel wieder in Ordnung ist, muss er sowieso wieder selbst fliegen", entgegnete Harry.  
  
"Wohin geht ihr als nächstes?", fragte Ginny.  
  
"Ich brauche neue Schulklamotten und neue Schuhe." Harry schaute auf die abgelatschten Sohlen und die Zehen, die aus den Löchern in seinen Schuhen herausschauten. "Ich bin diesen Sommer ziemlich gewachsen, fürchte ich."  
  
Hermine folgte seinem Blick: "Du meine Güte, Harry. Warum kaufst du dir nicht ein paar Zaubererstiefel. Sie sind so gehext, dass man nicht daraus herauswächst."  
  
"Ja, aber ich mag diese Turnschuhe einfach." Harry zog eine Werbeanzeige aus einer Muggle-Zeitschrift hervor. "Ich werde etwas Geld wechseln, damit ich in einem Muggle-Kaufhaus einkaufen kann. Lust mitzukommen?"  
  
"Aber werden deine Verwandten nicht misstrauisch, wenn sie dich mit den neuesten Turnschuhen erwischen?"  
  
"Ist mir egal. Nächstes Jahr ist sowieso der letzte Sommer, den ich bei ihnen zubringen muss. Bis dahin sind sie nicht mehr die modernsten, und außerdem sind sie dann bestimmt auch verdreckt und abgetragen."  
  
"Wenn du es dir leisten kannst, solltest du wirklich Zaubererstiefel kaufen. Es ist das letzte paar Stiefel, das du dir je kaufen musst. Das macht sie wirklich wertvoll."  
  
'Hör nur auf die Alleswisserin, Potter. Sie hat tatsächlich Recht', krächzte Snape.  
  
"Danke für den Rat, Hermine, aber ich will wirklich diese Turnschuhe."  
  
Harry musste den Raben draußen lassen, als sein Maß für neue Schulkleidung genommen wurde. Gelangweilt entschied sich Snape, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, und landete schließlich in der Knockturn Gasse. Auf einer Markise fand er einen netten Sitzplatz und beobachtete alle, die um die Ecke kamen.  
  
Nachdem sie fertig mit der Anprobe waren, kamen Harry und Ron gelaufen: "Snape! Snape?" Da kam Draco Malfoy aus der Knockturn Gasse, dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir los, Potter? Die Sommerferien sind noch nicht um. Vermisst du etwa deinen Zaubertränke Professor schon?"  
  
"Geht dich gar nichts an, Malfoy, wir jedenfalls kümmern uns nur um unsere eigenen Angelegenheiten", sagte Ron herausfordernd. "Was machst du überhaupt in der Knockturn Gasse? Die ist für Hogwartsschüler verboten."  
  
"Nicht, dass das wirklich deine Angelegenheit wäre, Wiesel, aber ich muss mich um die Geschäfte meines Vaters kümmern."  
  
Harry stieß Ron in die Rippen: "Er verkauft die Sammlung dunkler Magiegegenstände seines Vaters, um das Ministerium zu bestechen."  
  
Malfoy zückte seinen Zauberstab: "Nimm das zurück, Potter!" Snape entschied, dass es Zeit war einzugreifen, flatterte krächzend in die Gasse und landete genau zwischen Harry und Draco. 'Tu deinen Zauberstab weg, Draco!' schimpfte der Rabe. Draco sah Harry auf den Vogel zulaufen, und beeilte sich, zuerst dort zu sein. Er packte Snape bei den Beinen und ließ ihn kopfüber in der Luft baumeln. "Ist es das, nach dem du suchst, Potty?"  
  
Draco hielt die Spitze seines Zauberstabs gegen die Brust des Raben, während dieser krächzte und mit den Flügeln schlug. "Willst du mal sehen, wie gut ich den Avada Kedavra inzwischen kann?" Draco und seine Kumpane lachten über die entsetzten Gesichter der beiden Gryffindors.  
  
"Das würdest du nicht tun", keuchte Harry.  
  
Draco grinste hinterhältig: "Bist du sicher? Versuch's nur, Potter. Los, fordere mich heraus."  
  
"'arry! Ron! Hier seid ihr also", rief plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme aus der Winkelgasse. Der Stimme folgte ein haariges Gesicht, das weit über die Menschenmenge hinausragte, als Hagrid auf die Hogwartsschülern zu schritt. "Hallo Draco, Greg'ry, Vincent. Ihr macht jetzt besser keinen Ärger, Jungs, wisst ihr."  
  
"Klaro", sagten die drei Slytherins wie aus einem Munde. Aus Schulterhöhe ließ Draco den Raben fallen und marschierten mit seinen Bodyguards Richtung Gringotts, wobei sie immer wieder düstere Blicke über die Schulter auf Harry und den Halbriesen warfen. Snape schaffte es, sicher auf den Boden zu flattern.  
  
"Großartiges Timing, Hagrid!" Harry lächelte zu seinem Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe hoch.  
  
"Ja, genial", pflichtete ihm Ron bei.  
  
Remus Lupin gesellte sich zu den dreien hinzu: "Hier seid ihr. Wir haben euch schon gesucht."  
  
"Wir?" Harry schaute sich erstaunt um.  
  
Hagrid lachte: "Glaubt ihr etwa, wir lassen euch unbeobachtet hier 'rumlaufen?"  
  
'Natürlich nicht', dachte Snape als Harry ihn hoch nahm. 'Dumbledores Goldjunge muss ja wegen dieser Prophezeiung behütet werden wie ein rohes Ei.'  
  
Remus fragte den brillentragenden Teenager: "Hast du alles für die Schule zusammen, Harry?"  
  
"Alles außer meinen Turnschuhen", antwortete er. "Die schenke ich mir selbst zum Geburtstag."  
  
"Dann geht's jetzt zurück zum Fuchsbau. Turnschuhe musst du ein andermal einkaufen", bestimmte Remus und legte dem enttäuschten Sechzehnjährigen seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Hagrid, war nett, dich wieder zu sehen." Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, schaute dann aber traurig auf seine Füße.  
  
"Gut, dich zu sehen, 'arry", grinste der große Zauberer durch seinen buschigen Bart.  
  
"Sag, könntest du nicht Snape mit nach Hogwarts nehmen?" Harry hielt ihm den schwarzen Vogel entgegen, der in seinen Armen schnaufte.  
  
"Kein Problem, ich pass' gern für dich auf ihn auf." Der Hüne drückte den Raben sachte an sich. " 'allo, du, Perfesser Snape. 'arry hat mir von dir geschrieben. Die Vogelfuttermischun' wirkt Wunder, was, 'arry?"  
  
Harry streichelte dem schwarzen Vogel über den Rücken. "Sicher tut sie das. Sei jetzt nett zu Hagrid, du. Er wird sich gut um dich kümmern, und ich sehe dich in ein paar Tagen wieder, okay?" Der Vogel hielt tatsächlich still, als Hagrid ihn in eine seiner unergründlichen Taschen steckte.  
  
"Genau, und, Hagrid, sag ja Professor Dumbledore nicht, dass er ihn zurück verwandeln soll. Ich mag ihn genau so, wie er gerade ist", schnaubte Ron.  
  
Snape streckte seinen Kopf aus Hagrids Tasche hervor und krächzte: 'Du wirst noch dein blaues Wunder erleben, Weasley! Warte nur, bis ich dich in die Finger bekomme."  
  
"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-  
  
Als Hagrid nach der Konfrontation zwischen Harry und Draco in der Winkelgasse nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, ging er schnurstracks zu seiner Hütte und leerte dort die Inhalte seiner Taschen mitsamt Raben auf den großen Tisch. Er entfernte die Schiene vom Flügel des Vogels und streckte ihn aus, um ihn zu inspizieren. "'arry hat das richtig gut hingekriegt, was?" Hagrid war erstaunlich vorsichtig als er den Raben ein paar Mal streichelte, bevor er sich ans Kochen machte.  
  
Der Halbriese rührte gerade seinen Eintopf über dem Feuer, als jemand an der Tür klopfte. Fang stand auf und bellte die Tür an, aber sein Schwanz wedelte dabei so wild hin und her, dass Snape noch auf dem Tisch den Luftzug spüren konnte. 'Heh, Hund, pass auf deinen Schwanz auf!', krächzte er ärgerlich. Hagrid brachte sie beide zum Schweigen.  
  
"Perfesser Dumbledore, kommen Se nur rein." Hagrid stellte einen Stuhl für den Direktor zurecht. "Wie wär's mit Aben'essen, Sir?" Dumbledore nahm Platz, Harrys Eule Hedwig auf seiner Schulter.  
  
"Danke, nein, Hagrid, ich kam nur wegen Severus." Snape rannte mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln im Kreis um den Tisch. 'Er weiß es! Hedwig, er weiß es. Es ist vorbei, ich habe diesen Sommer überlebt!', krächzte er aufgeregt.  
  
'Herzlichen Glückwunsch', schuhuhte Hedwig zurück. 'Ich soll schön von Harry grüßen, er vermisst dich.'  
  
'Danke, Hedwig. Für all deine Hilfe', krächzte der schwarze Vogel.  
  
"Woher wussten Sie denn, dass er hier is'? Wart mal, sagten Sie Sev'rus? Das is' Perfesser Snape?" Ein Zwinkern von Dumbledore war alles, was Hagrid als Antwort brauchte. Der fröhliche Riese biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut loszulachen, wenigstens nicht bevor die beiden gegangen waren.  
  
"Remus hat Harrys Eule mit einer Notiz geschickt, dass du den Raben nach Hogwarts gebracht hast. Danke, Hagrid. Bis zum Frühstück?"  
  
"Richtig. Bis zum Frühstück." Hagrid winkte dem Direktor, der Snape auf seiner Hand sitzend zu seinem Büro brachte, vom Eingang aus hinterher.  
  
McGonagall wartete schon in dem runden Raum, als sich die Tür am Ende der sich drehenden Wendeltreppe öffnete. Um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen, stand sie auf. Sie nahm Snape von Dumbledores Hand, streichelte die glänzend schwarzen Federn und flüsterte ihr ganz persönliches Willkommen. 'Danke, Minerva. Und jetzt beenden Sie endlich diesen verflixten Fluch!' dachte Snape.  
  
Als Snape anfing zu zappeln, um sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, hielt ihn McGonagall mit beiden Händen fest und drückte seine Flügel an seinen Körper. "Beruhigen Sie sich, Severus. Sie lassen nie jemanden dicht genug an sich heran für eine Berührung. Dies hier ist wahrscheinlich meine einzige Chance, Sie mal richtig drücken zu können." Sie küsste ihn schnell auf den Kopf. Snape schloss die Augen und dachte: 'Genug der Gefühlsduselei, machen Sie lieber, dass ich aus diesen Federn herauskomme!'  
  
In dem Bestreben, seine Belustigung hinter Taten zu verstecken, hatte der Direktor in der Zwischenzeit die schwarzen Kleidungsstücke aus der Schreibtischschublade geholt und sie dem Raben übergehängt. "Zusammen, Minerva, sollen wir?"  
  
"Warte, Albus, da wäre noch eine Kleinigkeit. Ein gewisser Harry Potter möchte gerne Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene belegen."  
  
McGonagall beugte sich über den Vogel, um seinen Kopf zu tätscheln. Snape war einsichtig genug, so kurz vor seiner Rückverwandlung in seine menschliche Form nicht nach ihrem Finger zu schnappen  
  
'Erpressung!', krächzte der Rabe. 'Albus, das können Sie nicht machen! Das ist Erpressung!'  
  
"Nun, was sagst du, mein schwarz gefiederter Freund?", fragte Albus, während der Vogel mit in Protest aufgesperrtem Schnabel auf dem Boden saß.  
  
'Wenn es unbedingt sein muss', grummelte Snape schließlich und nickte mit dem Kopf. Dabei dachte er: 'Potter hat tatsächlich in den Ferien gezeigt, dass er gar nicht so schlecht in Zaubertränke ist. Aber ich werde eine Gegenleistung dafür verlangen, keine Frage.' Fawkes und Hedwig, die nebeneinander auf einer Sitzstange hockten, schüttelten ihre Flügel in Applaus. Dumbledore deutete dies als Einverständnis.  
  
Der Direktor zählte: "Eins, zwei, drei!" Als ihre Zauber sich verbanden und gemeinsam den Raben trafen, wurde Snape größer und größer. Seine Flügel füllten die Ärmel seiner Kleider, wurden zu Armen, bis er schließlich Auge in Auge mit dem Direktor stand.  
  
"Danke." Snape beugte seine Arme und Finger und drehte seinen Kopf hin und her. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Schreibtisch und schwang ihn kurz durch die Luft, wobei von dessen Spitze grüne und silberne Funken sprühten. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte vor Erleichterung auf. "Als Gegenleistung dafür, dass ich Harry Potter zum Unterricht für Fortgeschrittene zulasse, habe ich einen Wunsch einen gewissen Ronald Weasley betreffend." Er schaute Minerva an.  
  
"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-  
  
Als sie mit dem Hogwarts Express in Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ankamen, sprang Harry sogleich aus der Tür, sobald diese sich geöffnet hatte. Er rannte geradewegs zu Hagrid, der die Erstklässler für ihre Fahrt über den See zusammenrief. "Hi, Hagrid, wie geht es Snape?"  
  
"Hallo, 'arry. Snape ist wieder ganz der Alte. Dank dir."  
  
"Oh, ist er weg? Schon weggeflogen?"  
  
Hagrid lachte dröhnend: "Geh schon weiter, 'arry. Er wartet auf dich. Komm mich so bald wie möglich besuchen."  
  
"Okay, danke, Hagrid." Harry winkte und rannte zu der Kutsche, bei der Ron und Hermine mit Hedwig in ihrem Käfig auf ihn warteten.  
  
Als das Trio in die Große Halle marschieren wollte, stolperte Harry plötzlich und fiel gegen niemand anderen als den platinblonden Slytherin Draco Malfoy. Ärgerlich schubste Malfoy Harry, und eine Rauferei begann. Die Jungen beschimpften und schubsten sich noch, als sich Dumbledores und McGonagalls Hände auf ihre Schultern legten: "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, geht in meinem Büro und wartet auf mich. Ich werde in kürze dort sein. Das Passwort ist 'Fruchtgummis'."  
  
Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür des runden Büros, und die Professoren McGonagall, Trelawney und Snape traten hinter Dumbledore ins Zimmer. Rons sperrte seinen Mund sperrangelweit auf, als er Snape erblickte, der genau so aussah wie auf seiner Zeichnung, komplett mit Kratzer im Gesicht und weißer Armschlinge. Außerdem grinste Snape spöttisch. Harrys Augen wurden groß wie Teller, als er die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Bild erkannte.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Montag Nacht Nachsitzen wegen Tätlichkeiten im Gang."  
  
Draco protestierte: "Potter hat mich zuerst geschubst!"  
  
Harry verteidigte sich: "Ich bin gestolpert und gegen ihn gefallen."  
  
"Ohne Zweifel aufgrund dieser armseligen Fußbekleidung", sagte Snape gedehnt. Draco grinste hämisch über diese Bemerkung, und Ron murmelte: "Undankbarer Idiot." Harry seufzte leise: "Meine Füße tun weh."  
  
"Malfoy, raus mit dir. Du bist entlassen", zischte Snape.  
  
Sobald sich die Tür hinter Draco geschlossen hatte, meldete sich Dumbledore von hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu Wort: "Ronald Weasley, es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass du der Urheber dieser Zeichnung bist. Verleugnest du die Signatur am unteren Rand des Bildes?" Er rollte das Pergament auf und hielt es so hin, dass alle im Raum es sehen konnten.  
  
"N-n-nein, Sir", stotterte Ron mit schuldbewusstem Blick. Besorgt schaute er Harry an.  
  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte es im Fuchsbau verloren. Wie kommt das Bild hierher?", fragte Harry.  
  
Mit blitzenden Augen antwortete Dumbledore: "Ein kleiner Vogel hat es mir gebracht." Vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und abgehend fuhr er fort: "Ich werde in diesem Fall keine Bestrafung empfehlen, da dies in den Sommerferien passiert ist, jedoch ich beabsichtige, solchen Unfug im Keim zu ersticken, bevor es zu wirklichen Problemen kommen kann." Dumbledore lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. "Meine Herren, so lange ihr Schüler in Hogwarts seid, erwarte ich von euch, dass ihr euren Lehrern mit Respekt begegnen. Respektloses Verhalten werde ich nicht ungestraft lassen. Ist das klar?"  
  
"Ja, Sir", piepsten Ron und Harry. Der Direktor reichte das Pergament der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen weiter, damit sie es Severus geben konnte.  
  
Sybill Trewlaney schlug die Hände über ihr Gesicht und hauchte: "Ronald Weasley, du hast die Gabe des Inneren Auges. Ich weiß genau, dass du Professor Snape nicht gesehen hast, seit er aus seinen Ferien zurückgekommen ist." Ihre Stimme war ätherisch und dünn vor Erstaunen. Sie sah von der Zeichnung zu Snape. "Du musst unbedingt an meinem Kurs Wahrsagen für Fortgeschrittene teilnehmen, und ich akzeptiere auf keinen Fall ein nein als Antwort."  
  
Rons Unterlippe zitterte, und sein Kopf wollte nicht aufhören sich von links nach rechts und wieder nach links hin und her zu bewegen. Auch McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich kann es in der Tat kaum glauben, Mr. Weasley, es ist so phänomenal erstaunlich. Ich werde umgehend deinen Stundenplan ändern." Ron schüttelte weiterhin langsam den Kopf, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Sein Mund formte immer wieder das Wort 'Nein', aber nichts war zu hören ...  
  
Schließlich sagte Dumbledore: "Ronald, du kannst jetzt in die Große Halle gehen. Wir haben noch etwas mit Harry zu besprechen."  
  
McGonagall und Trelawney begleiteten ihn aus dem Büro hinaus.  
  
Harry starrte den schwarz gekleideten, grün beklecksten Zauberer an. "Waren sie wirklich der Rabe, Professor Snape?" Eine ganze Parade von Erinnerungen an seine Erlebnisse mit dem verletzten Vogel zog an seinem geistigen Auge vorüber. Vom Fliegen mit ihm auf dem Besen bis zu all den Dingen, die er ihm von sich erzählt hatte. Er hatte erwähnt, dass Peter Petigrew ein illegaler Ratten-Animagus ist. Harry hätte sich dafür in den Hintern treten können, dass er jemandem so viel anvertraut hatte, von dem er erwarten konnte, dass er diese Informationen benutzen würde, um ihn zu erniedrigen.  
  
"Harry, wenn du mich bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich muss das Willkommensfest eröffnen. Professor Snape hat dir noch ein paar Dinge zu sagen. Komm dann nach, sobald du kannst." Auf dem Weg zur Tür ging Dumbledore an ihm vorbei und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, nahm Snape die Schlinge ab, wischte die aufgeklebte Narbe vom Gesicht und warf sie in den Papierkorb. "Tut mir leid, das mit Draco. Ich habe dich mit einem Stolperfluch belegt."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Wegen der Nummer, die er in der Winkelgasse abgezogen hat. Ja, ich war der Rabe, und Malfoy hat es doch tatsächlich gewagt, seinen Zauberstab auf mich zu richten und mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch zu drohen. Ich werde ihm was erzählen, während er auf seinen Knien den Vogeldreck vom Boden der Eulerei kratzt." Er griff nach unten und hob eine Schachtel und einen Besen vom Fußboden hinter dem Schreibtisch auf, ging um diesen herum und setzte sich in den Lehnstuhl gegenüber von Harry. "Mach es schon auf."  
  
"Sie haben meinen Besen poliert? Uhm, danke." Harry war misstrauisch. Vielleicht hatte Snape den Besen verhext, damit Slytherin dieses Jahr den Quidditch Pokal gewinnt. Er notierte sich gedanklich, dass er Professor McGonagall bitten würde, den Feuerblitz gründlich durchzuchecken.  
  
Beim Öffnen des Kartons rief er aus: "Turnschuhe! Genau die, die ich haben wollte. Vielen Dank, Sir." Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht, und seine grünen Augen leuchteten vor Erleichterung und Glück. "Woher wussten Sie meine Größe?", fragte der Teenager, während er seine alten, verschlissenen Schuhe von den Füßen riss.  
  
"Ich habe während des Sommers so einiges über dich erfahren."  
  
"Was war eigentlich passiert? Ich meine, wenn ich fragen darf."  
  
"Ich war unvorsichtig. Das ist alles, was ich gewillt bin zu sagen. Der Direktor hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Hedwig und Fawkes es nach Wochen schließlich geschafft haben, ihm mit Hilfe von Mr. Weasleys rudimentären Zeichenkünsten klarzumachen, wer der Rabe wirklich ist. Ich denke, der Direktor hat zu viele Dinge gleichzeitig im Kopf, um die er sich kümmern muss, um einfache logische Schlüsse ziehen zu könnte. Und Ronald Weasley macht viel zu viel Blödsinn, um wirklich ernst genommen zu werden."  
  
Während Harry, immer noch breit grinsend, die neuen Schuhe an seinen Füßen bewunderte, redete Snape weiter: "Deine Prüfungsresultate vom letzten Sommer sind nicht gut genug, um dich zu meinem Kurs für Fortgeschrittene zuzulassen, nichts desto trotz werde ich dich probehalber aufnehmen. Ich gebe dir bis Halloween, um mir zu zeigen, dass du mit dem Stoff zurechtkommst. Dieses Angebot würde ich nicht machen, wenn ich nicht davon überzeugt wäre, dass du es schaffen kannst."  
  
"Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe diesen Sommer herausgefunden, wie sehr ich Zaubertränke mag, und ich würde gerne weitermachen, aber ich kann mich in Ihrer Klasse nicht konzentrieren."  
  
"Potter, erwarte nicht, dass ich mein öffentliches Auftreten verändern werde. Wie du weißt, bin ich ein Spion. Daher bin ich gezwungen, vor meinen Slytherin-Schülern ein angemessenes Verhalten an den Tag zu legen, da sie ohne Zweifel ihre Slytherin-Eltern über alles, was in der Schule vor sich geht, informieren werden. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, meine Position zu gefährden. Wenn jemand anfinge, Fragen zu stellen, könnte jemand verletzt werden, oder schlimmer."  
  
'Todesser-Eltern, meinen Sie', dachte Harry. "Wo Sie gerade von schlimmerem reden, ich bin nie dazu gekommen, mich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass ich in Ihr Denkarium geschaut habe. Es tut mir leid, in Ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen zu sein."  
  
"Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Ich wäre bereit, den Okklumantikunterricht wieder aufzunehmen, aber es sollte weiterhin so aussehen, als ob du an deinen unzureichenden Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke arbeiten würdest."  
  
"Unzurei-?!" Harry bremste sich und schaute nachdenklich auf seine neuen Schuhe. Er seufzte: "Danke, Sir, aber könnten Sie im Unterricht nicht wenigstens etwas weniger persönlich werden?"  
  
Snape grinste: "Wenn du vorbereitet in die Klasse kommen würdest, wärest du nicht so ein leichtes Ziel für mich."  
  
Harry verzog schmollend das Gesicht, aber dann schaute er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Zaubertränke-Lehrer an: "Sir, es wundert mich, dass Sie die Farbe noch nicht aus Ihrem Haar entfernt haben."  
  
Die linke Seite von Snapes Gesicht zuckte: "Der Direktor hat mir einen Zaubertrank gegeben, von dem er sagte, er sei sicherer als ein Reinigungszauber. Ich glaube, er nannte das Zeug 'Head on Shoulders'? Interessante blaue Farbe." Harry explodierte fast vor Lachen, aber schnell hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Fast hyperventilierend sank er in den Stuhl und atmete tief ein.  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte Snape seine Reaktion nicht mitbekommen, da seine langen Beine ihn schon zur Bürotür gebracht hatten. Er drehte sich herum, als Harry gerade seine Augen am Ärmel abwischte. "Noch eine Sache. Ich habe ein Geschenk für deinen Cousin. Kann ich die Adresse haben, damit ich weiß, wo ich es abliefern kann?"  
  
"Sie wollen ihm doch nichts antun, oder?"  
  
"Zaubererehrenwort. Ich werde ihm nichts antun. Ich verspreche sogar, dass er sein Vergnügen damit haben wird."  
  
"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-  
  
Petunia Dursley bereitete gerade in der Küche das Abendessen vor, als es laut an der Haustür klopfte. "Dudley, Liebling, gehst du bitte öffnen?"  
  
Der große, dunkelhaarige Lieferant trommelte mit den Fingern auf sein Klemmbrett: "Ich habe hier eine Lieferung für Mr. Dudley Dursley."  
  
"Ja? Das bin ich. Was ist es?"  
  
"Mit Einsendung Ihrer Produktregistration für Ihr Luftgewehr haben Sie automatisch an einer Verlosung teilgenommen. Sie, Sir, haben einen großzügigen Vorrat an Farbpatronen und eine Zielgalerie gewonnen. Ich bin hier, um sie aufzustellen."  
  
Dudley ließ ihn vor der Tür stehen und rannte in die Küche: "Mama! Mama! Ich habe Farbpatronen und eine Zielgalerie gewonnen!"  
  
Während die Dursleys Abendbrot aßen, baute Snape im kleinsten Schlafzimmer, dem Zimmer, in dem Harry während der Sommerferien schlief, die Zielgalerie auf. Vernon führte seine Familie in den Raum und rieb seine fetten Hände: "Fertig, äh, Stevens, oder wie war noch Ihr Name?"  
  
"Mr. Dursley. Ich habe den Vorrat an Farbpatronen hier gegen die Wand aufgestapelt und die Wände und den Fußboden mit Folie verkleidet, damit Ihr wunderschönes Heim keine Flecken abbekommt." Snape zog eine Ratte, die eine silberne Vorderpfote zu haben schien, aus einem Plastikkäfig für Hamster und setzte sie in die horizontale Laufbahn. Petunia verzog säuerlich das Gesicht, als sie die Ratte sah. "Keine Sorge, Mrs. Dursley, die Ratte kann nicht aus der Laufbahn heraus. Alles, was Sie tun müssen, ist ab und zu etwas Trockenfutter in diese Röhre zu füllen und etwas Wasser in die andere. Die Einstreu sollte einmal pro Woche gewechselt werden. Futter und Einstreu sind in diesem Karton." Er zeigte auf die weiße Box oben auf dem Stapel mit den Farbpatronen. "Die Ratte heißt Peter. Viel Vergnügen."  
  
Snape grinste zufrieden, als er das Haus Nummer 4 im Ligusterweg verließ, in dem Dudley jedes Mal laut johlte, wenn er seine neue Zielratte mit einem Farbball traf.  
  
ENDE


End file.
